RIGHT
by WannabeDragronTamer88
Summary: Danielle Marsh is 19 years old during the start of World War II, and when a few of her friends are interested in joining the "USO camp shows" she tags along...but quickly loses them down a crowded hallway. At the intersection...Dannie can go either right or left. This is Dannie's, and the Avengers, lives when she decides to turn…RIGHT.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

 _Danielle Marsh is 19 years old during the start of World War II, and when a few of her friends are interested in joining the "USO camp shows" she tags along...but quickly loses them down a crowded hallway. At the intersection...Dannie can go either right or left. This is Dannie's, and the Avengers, lives when she decides to turn… **RIGHT**_

* * *

 **An Unhappy Unit**

"How many of you are ready to help me sock old Adolf on the Jaw?"

The silence that followed Captain America's enthusiastic question was…disheartening, to say the least.

"Okay. Uh." Steve looked down for notes he no longer used: he'd done this so often he no longer needed a script…he WAS the script. And for the first time in what felt like a lifetime…Steve didn't know his lines.

The longer Steve didn't speak, the louder the audience's grumbles became. Finally, a soldier yelled out, "Bring back the girls!" and the other soldiers began to cheer loudly.

"I think they only know the one song," Steve warned, "But, I'll see what I can do,"

"Do that sweetheart," a voice drawled out, another cupping his mouth to be heard, "Nice boots Tinkerbell!"

The crowd roared with laughter, and Steve sighed. "Come on guys, we're all on the same team here."

"Sign this!" The crowd roared again at the childish antics of the soldier currently pushing his pants down. Steve was so distracted he almost didn't get his prop shield up in time to deflect the tomato that an audience member flung his way.

"Hey!" The voice was loud and commanding, and unlike Steve's words, the soldier who yelled, with his hat pulled low over his face, caught the audience's attention immediately and they fell silent.

Steve braced himself for whatever stupid comment this man felt like saying, but the soldier pointed a finger at the man who'd thrown the tomato. "Do you want to die?"

The soldier was defending Steve, which was a nice change of pace…but an odd one.

The soldier who'd commented about Steve's boots scoffed. "This princess a friend of yours or something?" He hollered, arms crossing.

"Worse." The soldier removed his hat and shot Steve a grin that was half amused, half-surprised. "That idiot is my best friend."

Steve's smile grew unbidden across his face. He didn't even notice the crowd reluctantly settle as his feet moved eagerly towards the soldier, who moved just as quickly towards Steve.

"Bucky!"

"Steve." Bucky Barnes was exactly as Steve remembered, cocky grin right where it should be, eyes bright. "Weren't you…smaller? What happened?"

Steve shrugged smiling helplessly. "What can I say? I joined the army."

* * *

 **A Drink and a Plan**

"No Seriously. What's with the makeover?" Bucky leaned forward, glass of beer in one hand, eyebrow raised.

Steve rolled his eyes as the duo sat in Steve's quarters, catching up.

"I'm trying something new," Steve drawled. Bucky chuckled.

"I can't say it's going to well for you." Buck tilted his head. "Maybe it has to grow on you?" But Steve shook his head.

"Time doesn't help." And Steve meant to say that in a joking manner, to continue the back and forth that was so familiar and yet so different, but Steve's voice had lowered and his eyes had dropped and Steve felt suddenly, unexplainably, tired.

Bucky's smile slid away, a serious expression taking over. He tilted his head.

"And is it everything you dreamed of?" Still a joke, because Bucky was still Bucky, Steve observed, but this was also serious Bucky, a Bucky who wanted to know.

Steve shrugged. "I'm in the army." He acknowledged. "I'm a soldier."

"And you're wearing tights." Bucky added, and Steve sighed and leaned back. "You've got everything you've ever wanted, and you're still not happy."

"Maybe the American dream is just one big lie," Steve said sadly. Bucky took a large drink of his beer.

"You want to know what I think?" He continued without pause. "I think you're a pretty poster boy the big wigs are using to make money to buy guns. And like the good little, well," Bucky smirked, "not so little anymore, boy that you are, you're following the rules and stuck wearing tights." Bucky paused. "But I don't think you were ever meant to follow the rules." A grin grew on Bucky's face. "I think you were born to be a fighter…to break the rules."

Steve had known Bucky for decades. They'd been through everything together, and if anyone could say they knew Steve, it was Buck. Likewise, Steve knew his best friend almost better than he knew himself.

And Buck was right…about all of it. But Buck also had some sort of plan.

"I'm assuming you have a rule or two in mind worth breaking then?" Steve guessed.

Bucky finished his drink and stood. "I might." He said cheerfully. "And for this one…you're going to need the tights."

Steve narrowed his eyebrows. But he found himself standing, following Bucky as he hurried towards his bunk, leaning close to hear the whispered explanations and the plan.

* * *

The plan was crazy. BUCKY was crazy…but the situation was so surreal, that Steve went along with it without question.

Usually it was Steve dragging Bucky into fights they couldn't win.

Guess it was Bucky's turn this time.

* * *

"You're about to do something stupid."

Steve looked down at the helmet he'd stolen from the singing girl, and he shot Carter a wry grin.

"I'm going to save lives and take down some bullies," he corrected lightly. "In other words…I'm doing my job."

Carter tilted her head. Then she smiled.

"Well then. You're going to need some help."

* * *

"You know these people how?" Bucky leaned over to whisper in Steve's ear never taking his eyes off the pilot, who spoke easily to the woman seated nearby.

"Oh, we go way back." Steve shrugged.

"How much do they know?" Bucky pressed, eyes narrowed.

Steve huffed. "They know we plan on liberating soldiers and attempting to take out a viable threat."

"So nothing." Bucky surmised. "Perfect." He shot Steve a sly look. "I like this new you, soldier boy."

"That's captain soldier boy to you," Steve joked. Bucky rolled his eyes.

"Bite me."

* * *

 **Rescue Mission**

Breaking into a highly protected enemy base should not have been as easy as it was. It should not have been so easy that Steve felt he could hold a conversation with his best friend while doing so.

And yet…

"So tell me about the soldier who's got you planning mutiny just to rescue them."

"Ah, you know me." Bucky huffed, trying to keep up with Steve's easy steps and talk at the same time. "I always need someone to watch out for. Marsh is about your size, just without all the medical issues. He got in easy. But it took a while to prove himself to the others."

"And soft-hearted as you are, you decided to be a friend to the outcast," Steve summarized, jumping around the corner and attacking the two guards posted there.

Bucky rolled his eyes and took a second to catch his breath, whirling on the third guard and slamming him to the ground. Then he continued.

"Pretty much. It didn't take long for Marsh to prove worthy of being here, but by then we were friends. Though Marsh wasn't welcomed here right away, Marsh refused to give up." Bucky smiled. "Reminded me a lot of you, actually. And if Marsh hadn't had my back, it would be me locked up, and I might not have ever gotten to see you again."

Steve stopped and turned to his best friend. They didn't have the time, they were close to the cages and needed to free the soldiers and Marsh as quickly as they could, but Steve stopped all the same.

"If you'd been taken," Steve vowed. "I would have come for you. Even when we're apart, I've got your back. I'll always be there for you."

"Yeah, yeah, till the end of the line." Bucky grinned and moved forward, patting Steve on the shoulder as he passed. "I've got you and Marsh watching my back now. I'll be fine. Let's just make sure Marsh is just as fine…alright?"

"He's alive," Steve promised. "We'll get him."

"Course we will." Bucky agreed cheerily, as if he weren't worried… But the tightness of his jaw and the anxious light in his eyes told a different story.

* * *

Bucky's shoulders tensed when Marsh wasn't with the other soldiers, and his brow creased when someone warned that those who were taken away never came back.

But Steve was as determined as Bucky now to rescue the illusive Sergeant Marsh, so the duo delved deeper into the base, fought their way through enemies, and soon enough Bucky was standing over a slim body tied to a metal table.

"Marsh you son of a bitch," Bucky muttered, hands hovering over the body on the table.

Brown eyes fluttered for a moment before focusing.

"Right back at you Barnes." The moment the raspy voice hit Bucky's ears, the tension in his shoulders and jaw eased. Steve stood back a ways and gave the two a second. "Who's your friend?"

"That's the punk I was telling you about." Bucky muttered under his breathe, fighting to get the straps undone.

"The tiny one?" Marsh's head lifted, and brown eyes caught onto Steve. "I pictured you…smaller."

Steve smiled half-heartedly. They room they were in was some kind of lab, and the tubes and wires attached to Marsh didn't look promising. And then there was the other thing. But Steve ignored all of it for a moment.

"That's what they all say."

"Well, why don't you put those biceps to use and get me outta here?" Marsh suggested, voice still raspy with pain. "Sounds like there's a fight outside…and I'm missing it!" Bucky huffed and moved back, Steve made quick work of the straps, and then Bucky was hauling Marsh off the table and throwing an arm around the soldier's waist.

"We're ready then?" Steve shot Bucky a look, who winced, but nodded.

"I can't feel my legs, but I'm sure it'll be fine." Marsh confided. Despite the obvious weakness, Marsh's eyes were bright.

"Alright." Steve nodded. "Let's get out of here."

Getting out wasn't as easy as it had been getting in.

For one…everything was on fire.

* * *

"Seriously? You had to set everything on fire?" Marsh scolded. Steve huffed.

"Actually, that wasn't us."

"Huh." Marsh left it at that.

For another, there was the guy with the detachable face.

"You don't have one of those, do you?" Bucky asked.

Marsh laughed…then started coughing.

Third…where there used to be a bridge was now nothing, and the fire roaring directly below them did not make any of the three feel reassured about their ability to survive.

"The three of us won't make it." Bucky shook his head.

"Losers first!" And Marsh found enough strength to push Bucky forward. Bucky used the momentum to jump across…but he just barely made it to the other side.

Marsh and Steve shared a look.

"Screw it." Marsh shrugged, stepped back a bit, then took a running leap.

Marsh should've plunged to a fiery death. Marsh shouldn't have made that leap…but did. After a moment…Steve followed suit and jumped.

He made it fine…but that part was expected.

Steve and Bucky shared an incredulous look, but Marsh was already gone, hurrying towards the sound of fighting.

Steve and Bucky hurried to catch up.

* * *

Marsh regained equilibrium quickly. Which was a good thing, because a lot of people were hurt, and many were angry, and Steve did his best at corralling the group he'd found himself in charge of, but Marsh was a strong force in the background, quieting dissent and rallying the troops.

Steve had pulled Marsh aside nearly immediately after the battle, asking what had been done in that lab.

Marsh had simply shrugged. "I can't even begin to explain. At this point, I'm alive, and I'm still me. So whatever it was that they'd tried to do…they failed." But Steve thought of Marsh's jump, and he wasn't as confident.

But Marsh's words proved true. Nothing that could've happened in that lab slowed Marsh down…Marsh did anything and everything that needed doing, and the troops slowly found themselves moving towards where the 107th had last been camped.

No one questioned Marsh's authority. They listened and obeyed, unwaveringly loyal.

They were respectful to Steve, but Marsh was who the soldiers were following. Steve was baffled. Bucky shrugged.

"That's just Marsh," was all he'd said when Steve had asked. "You get used to it."

* * *

 **Punishments**

When the group walked into the 107th base, they were met rather quickly by Col. Phillips.

Steve spoke quickly, explaining the situation, then ending with willingly accepting any punishment Col. Phillips deemed necessary.

"I also submit myself for disciplinary action." Bucky added quickly, "For abandoning my post."

"And myself as well." Marsh stepped forward. "For….being female?"

Steve shot Marsh a look. Col. Phillips raised an eyebrow. "My enlistment papers read Daniel Marsh, sir. Must have been a typo." Marsh saluted. "Sergeant Danielle Marsh, of the 107th."

Col. Phillips shook his head. Then he shot everyone a hard glare. Then he shook his head. "All three of you….get out of my sight."

"But…disciplinary actions?" Steve asked slowly. Bucky and Marsh shot him dark looks.

Col. Phillips just shook his head. "That won't be necessary."

Steve finally realized what was happening, and he smiled.

"Let's hear it for Captain America!" Bucky roared, and the crowd of soldiers quickly began to cheer.

Steve smiled awkwardly at the praise, his smile becoming more genuine when he caught sight of Marsh rolling her eyes next to Bucky. Steve was distracted for a moment by Agent Carter's gentle chiding at not calling his ride, and by the time he looked up, Marsh had disappeared.

But it was fine. Steve was sure he'd see her around…and they all had bigger things to worry about.

You know…like the war.

* * *

 **The Team**

When Steve was granted the opportunity to set up his own teams, just days after his first battle and hours after his debrief with the colonel, he knew just who he was going to ask.

He wasn't surprised by their quick agreement. They were soldiers. He WAS surprised by the catch. And mostly that it didn't come from Buck.

"So let's get this straight." "Dum Dum" Dugan took a large swallow of drink.

"We barely got out of there alive, and you want us to go back?" Gabe shook his head.

Steve shrugged. "Pretty much."

"Sounds rather fun, actually." The British James Montgomery Falsworth grinned.

Jim "from Fresno" burped loudly. "I'm in."

Gabe spoke a few sentences in French to Jacques, then the two laughed and shook hands. After a moment, Gabe looked to Steve. He gestured to himself and then to Jacques. "We're in." He said simply.

Dugan shrugged. "Hell, I'll always fight. But you gotta do one thing for me."

Steve tilted his head. "What's that?"

Dugan shared a look with the rest of the table, and they nodded. Steve's eyebrows narrowed.

"We'll go if Marsh comes." Steve sat back in surprise.

He thought they'd ask for more beers. Not for Marsh. Steve hadn't actually seen Marsh since she'd walked off with Carter a few days ago.

But…Marsh WOULD be a great addition to the team.

So Steve nodded. The men in front of him cheered, and Steve stood to get them more beers, even if they hadn't asked for it.

Bucky stood against the bar, oblivious to the fact that Steve had decided to add a member to their team, and Steve quickly got lost in the easy banter between himself and Buck, and then Carter had shown up, and it was easy to forget to tell Buck that Marsh would be joining them.

But it wouldn't be a big deal, right? Bucky and Marsh were friends.

Except…Steve would have to find Marsh first.

* * *

Steve found Marsh manning the desk in front of the Col.'s office.

"Secretary?" Steve asked in disbelief. Marsh looked up with a grunt, and Steve took a step back.

Marsh looked like…a girl. Her hair was pulled back and neat, and though her face was devoid of the cosmetics so many other women on base wore…Marsh looked significantly different without dirt streaked on her cheeks.

Marsh grimaced. "This is what happens when you lie on an enlistment form" Steve winced when he thought of his own form, and Marsh's eyes narrowed. Steve looked around, then leaned forward.

"You actually miss the fighting?" Steve asked in a low voice.

Marsh rolled her eyes. "Duh. Why?" She leaned forward, so Steve and Marsh were inches from each other.

"I can get you back in the action," Steve explained. "But only if you're interested."

Marsh grinned. "This is my interested face." She promised, and Steve grinned and straightened.

Carter turned the corner just then, pausing at the looks on both Steve and Marsh's faces.

"You're about to do something stupid again," Carter predicted. She shook her head and held up a hand when Steve opened his mouth. "This time," She said severely, though the corner of her mouth quirked up, "I don't want to know."

Steve and Marsh shared a conspiratorial look, and then Steve made his way to Col. Phillips office to make a case to free Marsh from her paper prison.

Col. Phillips was all too happy to give Steve responsibility of Marsh, and the rest of the team, named the howling commandos, was thrilled. Bucky was the only holdout.

* * *

"Steve!" Bucky's eyes were narrowed and his face as red. "You're letting Marsh come with us? Are you insane?"

"Probably." Steve shrugged, because really, who knew?

"She's going to get herself killed."

"Not if you're doing your job right." Steve threw out. Bucky leaned back. "You watch her back, she watches yours, I watch everyones, everyone watches mine, we all survive." Steve crossed his arms. "She lied for months to everyone to get here, to fight, and she's good. She deserves to be here. You really expect her to sit back and watch us go off without her?"

Bucky shook his head. "Of course not! But that doesn't mean I have to like it."

Steve grinned. "Don't let her hear you say that." He warned.

"Too late." A few feet away, Marsh stood with her arms crossed. "You're a son of a bitch, Barnes."

Bucky winced. "Noted."

Marsh turned to Steve. "When do we leave, Cap?"

Steve caught sight of the rest of the team headed his way and grinned.

"Now."

* * *

 **The Fights**

The Howling Commandos worked together like they'd been fighting together since birth. Marsh, the team had happily nicknamed "The Doe," as in most plans she was their secret weapon, Steve coming in the front guns blazing, with Marsh picking them off one by one from the other end. By the time they realized she was there, it was too late.

Steve led the team, and Bucky was Steve's right hand, but Marsh was everyone's second, after Steve. When Steve was unavailable, Marsh stepped forward, and Bucky moved seamlessly between the two. When the tip about the train came in, everyone knew their roles.

Marsh was coming in from behind, and Steve and Bucky would take point.

That put Marsh exactly 300 feet from Bucky when he dropped.

That didn't stop Marsh from blaming herself.

But it did stop Steve from blaming himself…he was too busy making sure Marsh didn't do anything stupid…like storm Schmidts mighty tower alone.

No…Instead, he didn't tell her about his own plan to storm the mighty tower, and she was left behind.

When Steve went into the ice, he went in alone…and maybe in an alternate universe, alone would've been his only option.

But it hadn't been in this universe.

* * *

 **The End**

The war ended quickly after Steve's Ice Dive.

The records were quickly published, and Steve and his Howling Commandos were heralded and those that had been lost were mourned.

But the records weren't complete.

Sergeant "Daniel" Marsh wasn't included in the list of howling commandos.

Sergeant "Daniel" Marsh WAS included in the list of casualties.

Sergeant Danielle "Doe" Marsh, was included in no records, and after the war, she was never heard of or seen again, as if she'd never even existed.

Rumors of "The Doe," a vigilante with morals, began years after the end of the war. Many of the unexplainable incidents can be laid at "The Doe's" doorstep, the strange figure who'd stopped the JFK assassination, the unidentified individual who'd been unable to save Howard Stark, but had managed to drag his wife out of the burning car before she'd been killed, of the one who righted injustices and saved lives but who didn't exist otherwise.

Many believed "The Doe," wasn't a real person, simply a myth people made up in order to explain away the unexplainable.

"The Doe" was only ever spoken of in whispers between secret governments. "The Doe," didn't exist.

But then again, neither did "The Winter Soldier."

* * *

 **Steve's "Wake"**

Steve Rogers woke up in a bed.

And Danielle Marsh laughed at him.

There was a radio on the dresser, Steve noticed, but it wasn't on. There was a bed, he wasn't wearing his uniform, and it was pleasantly warm.

And Danielle Marsh continued to laugh at him.

She stood at the foot of his bed, arms crossed and eyes crinkled, one hand clasping a small brown journal.

She looked tired.

She wore odd clothes, tight black pants in an odd fabric, a white shirt that had a v neckline and clung to her body.

Her hair was longer than he remembered, pulled back into a tail at the top of her head, the dark hair cascading down her back.

She looked tired, her hair was longer, and she wore odd clothes.

But other than that, he looked exactly as he'd last seen her, before he'd left to go storm a base and end a war.

"Where are we?" Steve asked, voice hoarse, as if he hadn't spoken in years.

Danielle Marsh grimaced. She flung her book against the wall, and the wall detached itself and fell to the ground with a dull thunk. The removal of the wall revealed a large lab-like room, sterile and metal-colored. Three men in navy uniforms stared in shock at the fallen wall, and then at Steve and Marsh.

"They wanted to ease you into it." Marsh spoke for the first time. Her voice was deeper than Steve remembered, and had a cynical edge that hadn't been there before. "I don't think we have the luxury for that. You remember the ice?"

Steve remembered the plane, and then the crash. He remembered the cold…and then nothing. He nodded. He remembered the ice.

Marsh began walking, and after a moment, Steve followed. Marsh passed the three men, and they didn't stop her. She made it to a set of stairs, and Steve followed her.

"The ice was a long time ago." She looked over her shoulder. Her eyes were…sad. "Everyone looked for you…but it took a while to find you." Marsh continued down the stairs, and Steve followed. Occasionally they passed a person, who simply stared at them and left them be.

"How long is a while?" Steve asked, mind whirling. Marsh hadn't changed too much physically, so it couldn't have been too long, right? Maybe a year….or two?

Marsh didn't answer, continuing down the stairs. She stopped in front of a large metal door. Steve paused at her shoulder.

"How long?" Steve asked again.

Marsh didn't look at him.

"70 years."

But that couldn't be right. That would make Marsh 92 years old, and Steve 96? Steve looked down at his hands.

No wrinkles. No age spots. So…he'd heard wrong?

But then Marsh opened the door and pushed Steve through and Steve's eyes widened as he found himself on the sidewalk of New York, blinded by the lights and deafened by the sounds, the sights making Steve go speechless.

"70 years ago you fell into the ice." Marsh said loudly, to be heard over all the noise. "Two weeks ago they pulled you out." Marsh spread a hand out.

"Welcome to Hell."

* * *

 **Review/Follow/Favorite?**

 **~CLC~**


	2. Chapter 2

**See Chapter One for Disclaimer**

* * *

 **Nicknames**

She called him Bubba.

She said she called him that because it was a play on his name, the beginning of buck and beginning of barnes combined.

She said she called him Bubba because everyone else called him buck, which made it highly unoriginal.

She said she called him Bubba because she couldn't take the nickname buck seriously, because when they called him buck and her doe, it felt like they KNEW.

* * *

They couldn't know though. Bucky and Dannie's relationship was kept so secret, that sometimes BUCKY wasn't even sure if they were in together or not.

They were. In fact, they were engaged. Bucky wanted to keep her, and he planned on doing just that.

Dannie was positive it was just a war romance; that they'd get home and brush the war off their clothes and realize that they didn't really suit at all.

Bucky thought that Dannie was just paranoid, but he didn't argue with her. He'd have the rest of their lives to prove how much he loved her.

* * *

Bucky wanted to tell everyone, Steve specifically. Dannie wanted to tell no one…SPECIFICALLY Steve.

Steve would understand, it was true love! Plus…he had Peg! Bucky reasoned.

And when the war was over and they no longer belonged to the army, they'd shout it from the rooftops that they're together. But Dannie wanted to be free to say that she was Bucky's and Bucky's was hers without the government still owning their souls. And Bucky had caved…he'd have the rest of forever to show off his girl.

Bucky had fallen in love with Dannie when he'd thought she was a man.

Which had brought up some rather serious personal questions, to be honest.

But then Buck had walked in on Dannie, wrapping her own broken ribs and shirtless, and it had all made sense.

Danie had forced Buck into silence regarding the lie on her recruitment form…in the "gender" section, and Buck had not only kept his silence, he'd had her back, doing everything in his power to prove himself worthy of her.

He must've made a good impression as the weeks had passed, because one evening found himself with an armful of Dannie, and once he'd got ahold of her, he planned on never letting go. Dannie didn't seem to mind, and when he'd asked if he could keep her…she'd said why not?

It was hard not telling Steve. But they were in the middle of a war. There would be plenty of time…later.

* * *

 **Erased**

The senator didn't like the idea of a female howling commando.

He said it would never sell. So Danielle Marsh was written off the roster.

The other commandos were told that Sergeant Marsh had suffered a mind break after the traumatic loss of two of her closest friends, and the army was keeping her involvement a secret in order to protect her sanity.

None of the commandos bought it, but by then Danielle Marsh was nowhere to be found.

Col. Phillips was assigned to inform Marsh that her services had been valued deeply, but that after careful consideration, everyone believed it would be best if her good deeds remained unrecorded. Phillips suggested she see this as a blessing in disguise and lay low while she healed.

Danielle Marsh disappeared that same day, and no matter how hard anyone tried, they couldn't find her.

* * *

For the first ten years after the war, Dannie Marsh was a ghost. Most people would've crumbled after everything Dannie had been through…they would've been incapable of continuing on. But Dannie was strong: and she wasn't entirely alone…

* * *

 **Return**

Director Carter was threatened and Danielle Marsh broke her silence in order to save Peggy's life.

After that, Dannie couldn't go disappear completely; Peggy wouldn't let her. So there was minimal contact, with Peg slipping Dannie odd jobs, jobs that her people couldn't legally do. One of those jobs involved Howard Stark, and after that, Howard was also impossible to get rid of, and Dannie became a part of Howie's family, and the Stark's became a part of her family.

Dannie tolerated these new friends; they knew what it had been like, they'd been there. They understood, and they cared. So she let them bother her. And when tragedy struck Dannie's life and her small family, she didn't have to face it alone. And for a few decades, it was okay.

Out of necessity, Peggy created the alias "The Doe," a vigilante with morals who got the job done, no matter how messy or difficult. The Doe would later take the blame for anything and everything that SHIELD couldn't directly take the blame for themselves, whether The Doe had done it or not.

Although, most of the time, it WAS Dannie that had done it.

Dannie had friends, a job, and a purpose.

But then, little things started to pile up.

Dannie's friends got married, had kids, and that was fine. Dannie had everything she needed, and more than she thought she'd have. But then Dannie's friends began to get wrinkles, and age spots. Their hair began to gray and their ability to do what they used to lessened as the years passed.

Dannie never looked a day over 22.

Dannie's Stamina never wavered.

And then there was the bomb.

* * *

 **Different**

The bomb had been strapped to her chest, and the bomb had gone off before she could remove the vest.

Dannie survived the bomb…without even a scar to remember the explosion by.

Hydra had done all kinds of things to her when she'd been staying under their hospitality. But it didn't hit her that she'd been changed by Hydra until 30 years later…

When she walked away from a bombing.

That was when Dannie pulled away, from Peg, from the job, from Stark. She burrowed back underground and vowed never to resurface…

Then she'd heard about the threat against Howie.

She'd been too late for Howie. But she refused to let little Tony Stark, who'd she'd met when he was a baby but hadn't seen since, grow up without BOTH of his parents.

So Dannie had crawled into that burning car and pulled out a still-alive but barely Maria.

Maria Stark loved her son, but the boy was not yet 21 and he'd lost his father. He wasn't ready to run a company, not on his own.

So yes, she'd badgered the woman who'd saved her life into joining Stark Enterprises.

"I don't need a babysitter." Tony had fumed.

But then he'd met Dannie.

Dannie and Tony hit it off like Tony hadn't hit it off with anyone. Mostly because Dannie didn't take his crap.

How could she? She'd seen the boy in diapers. She was also nearly 80 years his senior.

Although…Tony didn't know that.

After everything Dannie had done for the Stark's, Maria would gladly keep her little secrets.

Especially seeing as Dannie helped Tony transition from a spoiled boy into a mature young man. And then she'd led him to a bright young red-head whom her son had immediately become smitten with. After advising Tony not to be an idiot, Dannie had resigned and once more ceased all contact with the Stark family.

What else could a woman who didn't age do?

* * *

 **Sick**

Danielle Marsh's body began to stop working a few years after she'd left the Starks.

At first it was little things; slow reflexes, random twitches. But then her arms wouldn't move, no matter how many times she told them to, and then her eyesight would go dark for minutes at a time.

Whatever Hydra had done to her had sustained her for 80 years…but it was finally beginning to fail.

Despite having considered death, when it came down to it, Dannie wanted to live, and she had plenty of reasons to live…more and more reasons being born every day, it seemed like. So she desperately began to search for a cure.

That's when she found HIM.

He was brilliant and looking for a way to replicate the super-soldier serum, and he was on the right track. She was brimming with an almost successful serum, and were they to work together, maybe Dannie wouldn't have to die a horrible, painful death.

So she turned herself over as a human lab rat, and he did what he could with what he had.

It wasn't enough. The variables were too unstable, too many things could go wrong, a normal person would never be able to withstand the serum mentally and physically intact. Dr. Banner was finally forced to scrap his research, especially with all of the side effects that Dannie would now be forced to live with for the rest of her life.

Despite the emotional problems Dannie would face for the rest of her life…she was still alive, and that was Dr. Banner's doing.

Dannie wasn't so sure that was a positive, exactly, but at least one other positive had come out of everything…if one wanted to think of it as a positive.

Shield had been very interested in Banner's work…and they hadn't been the only ones.

"The Doe" could hardly rest while the group that had taken a good friend and the only man she'd ever loved from her thrived.

So Dannie made a few necessary calls, and then once more went undercover.

* * *

 **Steve Rogers**

Dannie crashed Steve's "Wake" as she called it, for reasons she couldn't explain.

Maybe she just wanted to see a familiar face.

Maybe she just wanted 3 seconds to believe that she wasn't alone; that someone understood.

But then she'd actually seen his face, and all the rage she thought she'd gotten over, all of the blame and guilt that had made her feel like it was 1945 and she'd just lost two friends within the span of three days welled up within her.

It was the most feeling she'd felt in decades.

She hated it.

So after she'd broken the bad news, she'd left Steve to SHIELD.

It wasn't like he'd miss her anyways.

* * *

 **Undercover**

Steve Rogers was a dickhead, and if he survived this…she was going to kill him.

Didn't he know how much of a mess he was making? Didn't he know that he was ruining all the plans she'd made?

Didn't he know that if he didn't back the hell up, the only person that mattered would be dead…or worse?!

Dannie had found out HE was still alive six years ago, even before Steve had been recovered. She found out what had happened to him, and had made plans.

Five years ago Dannie had enlisted under an alias, pledged allegiance to Hydra, and it took her less than six weeks to be assigned as "The Assets" Handler.

Joining Hydra had killed her insides…but it had gotten her closer to HIM, so she did it. It meant seeing him suffer and being the one who made him suffer and standing by while he screamed but it also meant that she could regulate the serum that wiped his memory, and could slowly dilute the dose without causing suspicion.

It meant it would take some time but that she could free him, not just his body, but his mind as well.

So Dannie let her soul die a little bit each day, and she quickly became one of Hydra's most trusted officers.

Then Hydra had struck, and Steve had decided he wouldn't lay down and take it like a man, and so now Dannie's job would be three times as hard.

It also meant Dannie had to actually talk to Steve.

Which was almost worse than having had to join Hydra.

* * *

 **Different Dannie from the one you see in LEFT...very different!**

 **Review/Follow/Favorite?**

 **~CLC~**


	3. Chapter 3

**See Chapter One for Disclaimer**

* * *

 **Warning One**

Steve Rogers took a deep breath, and the pirate Batroc smirked. "I thought you were more than just a shield," He mocked, and Steve was officially done with this guy. The hostages were the priority, and Steve needed to end this, now. He put his shield on his back, ripped off his mask, and threw it aside.

"Let's find out." He snapped. Batroc smiled and began to move forward, but three shots to the chest had him falling to the ground. Steve whirled around.

"You hear a gun, you duck first, look second." A figure dressed all in black moved forward. Steve's eyes widened. "Idiot."

"Marsh." Steve took a step forward. "Where have you been?"

Dannie Marsh snapped her head up, her eyes dark. "None of your business."

Steve huffed. "You're the first face I see when I wake up, you break the bad news…and there was a lot of it, and then you just disappear?"

Marsh tilted her head. "Yeah. Guess it's not so much fun on the other end of things."

Steve winced. "Dannie,"

"DON'T." Marsh's voice ordered, filled with anger. "You DON'T get to call me that."

Steve grimaced. That had been what Buck had called her. "I'm sorry," He said gently, looking towards the door he needed to enter. "I just don't understand why you disappear for two years, and then show up now…here, of all places?" Steve gestured to the ship.

Marsh shrugged. "I was in the neighborhood." Steve rolled his eyes, "And I'm here with a warning."

Steve raised his eyebrows.

"Back off."

Marsh nodded solemnly, then turned away.

"Wait." Steve called out. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Danielle sighed heavily and turned back around. "It means the people you work for are dirty rotten liars, and they're about to be exposed as such. In the process, a lot of other well-kept secrets are about to become known, and the best thing you can do is leave it all alone."

Marsh laughed darkly. "Unfortunately, I know all too well how hard that is for you. Hence the warning. All of your cap senses are going to get wind of a lot of rumors, and you're going to want to dig, and interfere, ruining all my plans. And my plans aside, if you do interfere, people are going to die."

"And if I don't?" Steve asked. "If I take your extremely vague suggestion to heart and do nothing…what happens then?"

Marsh tilted her head. "People will still die. The good guys will lose. Life as we know it will cease to exist."

"That doesn't make me want to stand down." Steve huffed and crossed his arms. "Why do you want me to stand down if all of that is supposed to happen?"

"I hate life as we know it. Plus, I'm hardly a good guy. And the only person I care about is the person you'll be risking if you make waves."

Steve smiled. "I'll be fine." He promised, and Marsh chuckled.

"I wasn't talking about you." She checked her watch. "Your spider friend should be done with her secret mission now…I'll leave you to THAT fun conversation." Marsh saluted and before Steve could ask who she cared about and what the heck she meant about Romanoff and a secret mission, Marsh had disappeared over the side of the boat.

Steve stood there for a moment, shaking his head. The he turned and hurried to find Romanoff.

* * *

 **Peggy's Drugs**

"I have lived a life." Steve smiled wanly down at a Peggy who time had aged. "My only regret is that others, you, didn't get to live yours. What is it?"

"For as long as I can remember I just wanted to do what was right. I guess I'm just not quite sure what that is anymore. And I thought I could just, throw myself back in and follow orders, SIR, but it's just not the same."

"You're always so dramatic. Look. You saved the world. We rather, mucked it up."

"You didn't."

"Knowing you helped found Shield is the reason I stayed."

"The world has changed. None of us can go back. All we can do is our best, and sometimes the best that we can do is to start over," Peggy began to cough, and Steve rose to reach for a water glass, but a nurse entered the room, uncapping a needle and sliding it smoothly into the vein of Peggy's arm. Peggy's head rolled, and a smile slid across her face.

"Danielle."

Steve's gaze shot up and whom he had taken for a nurse was indeed the one of the last living howling commandos, dark hair pulled back into a high ponytail and dressed all in black.

"Sorry Peg," Marsh's voice was soft, softer than Steve had ever heard it. "I gave you all the time I could,"

Peggy just smiled back and nodded sadly, and then whatever it was that Marsh had given Peggy began to work, and Peggy's eyes went glassy, before refocusing onto Steve. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Steve…You're alive? You came back?"

"Yeah." Steve wasn't sure what had happened, what Marsh had done, but his focus was Peggy, and on the way she grasped his hand tightly.

"It's been so long," she said, voice tight, "So long."

"Well I couldn't leave my best girl." Steve smiled, "Not when she owes me a dance."

* * *

 **Mission One**

Danie watched from the sidewalk, arms crossed, large sunglasses obscuring her face, as the bullet-riddled SUV made its way towards her. After a few moments, she nodded to the body standing next to her, and he strode into the road, looking ominous dressed all in black, the metal of his left arm glinting in the sunlight.

The man waited for Danie's nod, even as the SUV hurtled towards him, and when she gave it, he moved into action.

The SUV flipped and slid, and as the man walked towards the fallen vehicle, Danie watched, silent.

The door was ripped off its hinges, and the man found the vehicle empty. He turned to the woman he only knew as his Handler.

Danie shrugged.

* * *

 **Warning Two**

Steve came in through the window.

Because he hadn't left his stereo on…so, what?

He snuck slowly to his living room, the tension leaving his shoulders when he recognized the man sitting next in his recliner.

"I don't remember giving you a key," Steve quipped, moving forward. Nick Fury rolled his one eye and with a grimace and a grunt, slowly sat up.

"You really think I'd need one?" He retorted. After a moment, he added, "My wife kicked me out."

Steve raised an eyebrow. "Didn't know you were married."

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me." Fury said slowly, and Steve huffed. He turned on a light, pausing when he saw the damage Fury was in.

Fury just shook his head, turned the light back off, and typed quickly on his phone,

 _EARS EVERYWHERE,_

"I'm sorry to have to do this but I had no place else to crash."

 _Shield Compromised_

"Who else knows about your wife?"

"Just…my friends,"

 _YOU AND ME,_ the phone read.

"Is that what we are?" Steve questioned.

A low laugh echoed. "Hardly. Spies don't have friends." Dannie slowly walked into the room. She shot Steve a look. "And neither do liars."

Steve rolled his eyes. "But that's not why I'm here." Dannie shrugged at Fury. "Sorry to interrupt your little powwow." She turned back to Steve. "This is your second warning. Back off. Or bad things will happen."

"Care to clarify?" Fury asked.

Dannie smiled. "In about 30 seconds, I won't need to." She frowned. "I probably shouldn't smile about that." She frowned at Fury, who she stood a few feet away from. "Sorry."

"Marsh…" Steve shook his head. "Back off what?"

"Back off everything." Dannie held up a finger. "And don't trust anyone."

"That sounds awfully like advice." Steve pointed out. "Almost like you care."

Dannie barked out a laugh. "You're funny." She looked at her watch with a frown. "Well."

"you're 30 seconds running longer than you planned?" Fury asked dryly.

"Yes." Dannie answered frankly. "And he's NEVER late." She looked down at Fury, then at where she stood, inches from his chair.

"Really?" She muttered under her breath. She walked away, out of the range of fire, then turned to look out Steve's window with a raised eyebrow.

As soon as she did so, three shots fired in quick succession.

Fury's body collapsed to the ground, and Steve scrambled to drag the man away from the window. "Friend of yours?" Steve snapped at Dannie.

"Do I look like I have friends?" Dannie quipped. She stood to the side as Steve dealt with Fury. When Steve rose to move away, Fury refused to let go of Steve's arm. He opened his hand to reveal a flash drive, and Fury used the last of his strength to say, "Don't trust anyone."

"Especially Shield," Danie added. Steve shot her a look, but then his front door was bursting open.

The nurse that lived next door was someone he would've sworn had no idea how to hold a gun, let alone use it. And yet…the capable grip she held on the firearm in her hand said otherwise.

"Captain Rogers?" She spoke urgently, doing a thorough scan of his apartment, "Captain, I'm agent 13, SHIELD special services."

"Hmm?" Steve said dumbly.

"I'm assigned to protect you." She explained.

"On whose orders?" Steve demanded, affronted. Him? Need protection?

That was when agent "13" saw Fury, on the ground. "His." She said dumbly, taking a moment before rushing to the Director's side and beginning to assess him. She pulled out a walkie talkie.

"Foxtrot is down, I need EMTS immediately," She reported.

"Do we have a 20 on the shooter?" A voice answered,

A glint of silver caught Steve's eye, and his mouth tightened.

"Don't do it Hoe," Danie warned, but Steve just moved forward.

"Tell them I'm in pursuit." He ordered, before bursting through the window.

Danie sighed heavily as Steve disappeared.

"Let the dramatic theme music begin," She muttered sarcastically.

Agent 13 paused to shoot an assessing glare her way. Marsh bristled.

"You don't know me!" She snapped, before making her own exit…

But through the door…like a normal person.

* * *

 **Warning Three:**

"Where did Captain America learn how to hotwire a car?" Tasha asked.

"Nazi Germany." Steve shot Tasha a look. "And we're borrowing. Get your feet off the dash."

Tasha rolled her eyes but did as Steve said. "Alright, I have a question for you. And you do not have to answer it. But if you don't answer it," Tasha tilted her head, "I kind of feel like you're answering it."

"What?" Steve huffed.

"Was that your first kiss since 1945?" Tasha smirked.

"That bad huh?" Steve said dryly.

"I didn't say THAT," Tasha tried.

"Well it kind of SOUNDS like you're saying that," Steve pointed out.

"No, I just, was wondering how much practice you've had,"

"You don't need practice," Steve argued,

"Everyone needs practice," Tasha retorted.

"That was not my first kiss since 1945." Steve finally answered. He waited a beat then continued. "I'm 95, I'm not dead."

"Hmm." Tasha turned to observe Steve. "Nobody special though?"

Steve harrumphed.

"Do tell." A figure in the back seat sat up. "I'm absolutely dying to hear all about your pathetic love life." Dannie Marsh smiled mockingly at Steve through the rearview mirror.

She turned to shoot Tasha a fake smile. "Then what next? Are we going to braid each other's hair?"

"Dannie." Steve sighed.

"Who?" Tasha questioned.

"Dannie." Dannie rolled her eyes. "Do you have hearing problems?"

Tasha shot Steve a look. He sighed again.

"Dannie's a friend of mine."

"I wouldn't say that." Dannie furrowed her brow.

"She's no threat," Steve continued, and Dannie laughed.

"I DEFINITELY wouldn't say that." She argued.

"And she's only here to make sure I'm safe." Steve smirked. "Right, Marsh?"

"ABSOLUTELY not." Dannie shook her head. "I'm here to do this."

And she smacked Steve upside the head…hard.

"Hey!" He rubbed the back of his head. "Ow."

"What did I say about getting involved?" She chastised. "I told you to back off. I told you not to get involved. I TOLD you,"

"no reason worth NOT getting involved." Steve argued. "All you said was that people would die. Guess what? People are dead."

"Fury?" Dannie scoffed. "The man's a cockroach. I wouldn't trust the man as far as I could throw his fake dead body."

"Marsh." Steve interrupted harshly. "Are you kidding me?"

"Rogers…back the hell up and leave it alone. I've got it handled."

"Yeah, it looks like you've got it handled." Steve snorted. "I'm being hunted, Fury is dead, what the hell are we dealing with?"

"Hydra, you stupid idiot!" Dannie spat, and Steve slammed on the brakes.

He turned and blue eyes locked onto brown.

"You're kidding me." He said lowly.

"This isn't something you kid about, is it?"

Tasha watched the exchange silently.

"You say Hydra and expect me to back down?" Steve whispered.

"No." Dannie chuckled. "That's why I didn't tell you earlier."

"The one group that took everything from us, and you want me to let them be?" Steve shook his head.

"Yes." Dannie bit out.

"Then why?" Steve shook his head.

"Because I'm trying to get back what they took from us!" Dannie snapped.

Steve grimaced. "Bucky is dead."

"Yeah." Dannie said quietly. "He's as dead as fury is." She moved towards the right side of the truck. "Forget this. I don't know why I bother." She shot Steve a nasty look. "Go back to your stupid bonding session. I'm outta here."

"Where do you think you're going to," Steve began, trailing off as Dannie climbed out the window and disappeared into the forest on the side of the road.

"She's special." Tasha said after a minute.

"Yeah." Steve shook his head his eyes sliding to the window, trying to catch a glimpse of Dannie…but it was useless. She was long gone. Steve sighed heavily. "I really don't want to talk about her."

"Got it." Tasha nodded, and the truck descended into awkward silence.

* * *

 **Interrupting Something:**

"Hey man" Steve greeted Sam Wilson quickly. "Sorry about this. We need a place to lay low."

"Everybody we know is trying to kill us." Tasha added.

Sam looked into his house, then looked back at the two bedraggled heroes in front of him. He looked back into his house with a raised eyebrow. After a moment, he huffed.

"Not everyone," He corrected.

"Minus one person." Dannie appeared from behind Sam, "actually literally everyone is trying to kill you." She shot Sam a smile, and Steve's eyebrows furrowed. "I'll talk to you later," she promised Sam, shooting the losers on Sam's front porch a sneer. "You're going to get busy quick." She brushed past Steve and Tasha and raised a hand as she left.

"Don't die," She called over her shoulder.

"I'm touched," Steve couldn't help himself. Marsh turned slowly, her eyes narrowed. She pointed to Sam. "Specifically him. I could care less about you other two."

Once Marsh had turned the corner Steve leveled a look at Sam. He shrugged nervously.

"We go way back." He explained, and Steve snorted.

"So." Steve raised an eyebrow. "Can we come in?"

"Oh right, yeah." Sam opened the door wider. "Anything for friends of Dannie."

Tasha pursed her lips, but said nothing, patting Steve sympathetically on the back.

Steve just stepped into the house, shaking his head sadly.

* * *

 **Mission Two:**

Standing on the edge of a freeway bridge wasn't always the smart thing to do.

But Hydra Handlers have stood much worse in order to ensure that their assets are doing their jobs.

And this job…was a tricky one.

Dannie snapped the gum in her mouth as she watched the winter soldier throw the man out the window, as he reached for the steering wheel and jumped, sliding across the road. As he faced off the sedan and waited for the jeep to push his prey straight to him.

Dannie began to walk in the direction they drove, taking her time.

The winter soldier and his backup moved towards Steve and his team, shooting as necessary.

Dannie winced when the winter soldier was forced to take off his nifty goggles.

The man really hated to disrobe.

Also, the goggles were pretty nifty.

Dannie stood on the top of the freeway, hiding slightly from Sam as he fought and shot at the Hydra agents, keeping an eye on Steve down below, and on the Winter Soldier, who shot at Sam and then ran off to find Tasha.

There was a lull, which meant explosions were coming, and then the winter soldier and Tasha went at it.

Then Tasha messed with his arm…which was a big no-no.

So he shot her.

Then it was Steve against the Winter Soldier. The two grappled, and in less than a few moments, the Winter Soldier had found himself with the shield. He threw it aside and the two men fought in close combat.

They were too well matched for each other though. They always had been.

And then Steve ripped off Bucky's mask.

"Bucky?" Steve breathed.

And Bucky straightened, and his eyes widened, as if the name meant something to him.

But then he said, "Who the hell is Bucky?"

Sam kicked Bucky in the back of the head, and Tasha shot one last gun, but by then it was over.

Steve let the men take him, too shocked by the revelation to do much.

His eyes dragged upward and he caught sight of her…

Dannie.

She stood twenty feet away.

Her arms were crossed. She shrugged.

Then she flipped him off, and started walking away.

Walking, not running Steve noticed.

He didn't really know why he noticed that, what with the OTHER huge surprise he'd just found out about. It was a small thing, in the grand scheme of it all, her walking sedately away from a battle she'd not been a part of.

But it was Dannie Marsh. And when it came to her…he noticed everything.

* * *

 **WHAT IS GOING ON?! Poor Steve - so confused.**

 **Review/Follow/Favorite?**

 **~CLC~**


	4. Chapter 4

**See Chapter One for Disclaimer**

* * *

 **Steve's Speech**

"Attention Shield Agents. This is Steve Rogers." The Shield base simultaneously froze as Steve's voice spoke over the intercom. "You've heard a lot about me over the past few days. Some of you were even ordered to hunt me down. But its time you know the truth."

Steve sighed. "During World War II there was a group called the Howling Commandos. They fought to end the reign of a heinous organization called Hydra. When the war ended, they thought they'd won. Hydra had fallen, and Shield had risen from the ashes, a beacon of hope.

"But Shield is not what you thought it was. It's been taken over by Hydra, which is still here, and Alexander Peirce is their leader. The strike and insight crew are hydra as well. I don't know how many more. I know they're in the building. They could be standing right next to you. Dannie Marsh could be one of them."

"Dannie Marsh is the Howling commando no one told you about."

"Dannie Marsh was one of the most lethal soldiers that ever existed, and Hydra thinks she is under their control. Hydra thinks they control a lot of things, and they almost have what they want…absolute control.

"They shot Nick Fury. And it won't end there. If you launch those Helicarriers today, then it will let Hydra kill anyone that gets in their way…Unless we stop them. I know I'm asking a lot but the price of freedom is high, it always has been. But it's a price I'm willing to pay. And if I'm the only one, then so be it. But I'm willing to bet I'm not." Steve looked down.

"And maybe we're lucky. Maybe Hydra doesn't control as much as they thought…or as many people as they believe. Maybe Dannie Marsh is on our side. I'd like to think she is." Steve shook his head.

"This is the moment where we all have to decide where we stand. I stand on the side of freedom, and I refuse to be moved…not by Hydra, and not by Shield. What about you?"

* * *

 **Remembering**

Bucky wasn't really listening to Steve's speech.

He was too busy thinking…he was too busy remembering.

The memories had started returning a few weeks ago…at first they were small, inconsequential. Of his childhood, of his family. But then the memories with Steve started returning. At first, the feelings weren't involved. But then they flooded back too. Bucky remembered his best friend Steve, his relationship with a fellow female soldier, the pain of what Hydra had done to him…had made him do.

But it had all been abstract, as if he were watching a movie, or someone else's life.

It hadn't become real to him until the moment he'd heard Steve say his name.

That was when it really began to hit him.

And standing there, listening to Steve's voice, (maybe not the words, because the words didn't matter, it was more his tone,) solidified Bucky's memory.

His name was James Buchanan Barnes. Steve Rogers was his best friend, and Dannie Marsh, AKA his handler, was a very, very close second.

He was 96 years old. He still looked 26.

And Hydra had stolen 70 years of his life.

But it was fine.

Because Dannie, and Steve as well, would hardly let Hydra get away with THAT.

But in order to ensure complete revenge, Bucky knew he had to be the Winter Soldier…

For just a little bit longer.

* * *

 **Dannie's Decision**

What a jerk.

First he name drops like he think he can do that, then he tries to pressure her into joining him on the side of freedom?

Freedom was only worth it if Bucky could be free too.

But on that point…Hydra was hours from defeat. After this, they'd have no control over Bucky. And Dannie had spent the last six years slowly giving Bucky a chance to take back that control, and if her calculations were correct, he should be completely there…or very close.

Dannie shot Bucky a look from where she stood next to him.

But he didn't look any different. He didn't look like he KNEW.

He just seemed like the same, blank-faced, weapon that Hydra had created.

But then his eyes slid towards hers…

And he winked.

That wink pretty much made Dannie's decision for her.

And as soon as she was able, she slipped away from Hydra.

* * *

 **The Final Battle: Bucky and Steve**

Bucky shot the planes out of the air because he wanted to…not because Hydra told him to. And if you checked his victims…they were only wounded…they'd be fine!

Bucky really just needed to borrow that plane.

He had an old pal to catch up with.

* * *

Bucky shoved Steve off the side of the helicarrier, then went after Sam.

Didn't Sam know that Bucky was in desperate need of some friend time?

Bucky leaned over to check on Steve's whereabouts, walking away from the edge after he saw Steve was fine.

* * *

Steve stood across from the man who used to be his best friend…the man he barely recognized now.

"People are going to die Bucky. I can't let that happen." Steve tried to reason. But Bucky's eyes remained blank, and he didn't move. "Please don't make me do this." He tried again…but nothing.

Steve swung his shield, and Bucky blocked it with his arm. Bucky fought hard, trying to prevent Steve from switching the cards, but Steve managed to get through most of the process, at least until Bucky shoved the two of them over the side of the railing. Then it turned into a back and forth. Bucky threw Steve's shield back at him then shot it a few times.

The two grappled more and Bucky grabbed for the disc. Steve put Bucky in a hold.

"Drop it!" Steve ordered. "Drop it now!"

Steve was forced to choke Bucky out until he released the disc.

Bucky took his time after Steve had tried to choke him out, rose, pulled out his gun, then shot Steve…several times.

Bucky lost himself there for a moment.

* * *

For a moment, he was just the winter soldier, working on his mission, but then Bucky was back, and it was Steve bleeding out from gunshot wounds HE'D inflicted, and that terrified him.

He wasn't as fine as he thought he was.

He got lost inside himself for a second, shocked at himself, then he heard Steve yell, "Fire. Do it now!"

And the helicarrier was under fire.

Bucky wasn't able to move in time, out of the way of the beam.

It covered him…trapped him. And the pain and shock from the beam had Bucky losing himself to the winter soldier once more.

Steve stumbled towards Bucky as best he could.

Bucky watched as Steve lifted the beam, and Bucky scrambled out from underneath.

"You know me." Steve said.

"No, I don't!" Bucky roared, panicked, because he knew that Steve was right…but he shouldn't be right…he wasn't SUPPOSED to be right.

"Bucky. you've known me your entire life." Bucky grunted and backhanded Steve across the face. "Your name is James Buchanan Barnes..."

"SHUT UP!" Bucky demanded as he threw a punch.

Steve's words were blurring with his memories, with the soul consuming emptiness that he correlated with his time as the soldier. It got harder to tell what was real, and what had been forced. "I'm not gonna fight you. You're my friend." Steve argued, dropping his shield.

Bucky lunged forward and began to repeatedly hit Steve. He tried to fight back the all-consuming rage he felt, but it took a while. "You're my mission!" He repeated. "You're my MISSION!"

"Then finish it." Steve rasped, "'Cause I'm with you 'til the end of the line."

* * *

Bucky paused. He blinked a few times, and he slowly dropped his fist. He opened his mouth…to apologize, to explain, but then he got distracted.

"Whoops." Bucky looked up just as Dannie fell past him, crashing through the window and hurtling towards the water below. Another huge piece that belonged to the helicarrier crashed through, almost taking Steve's body down with it. Bucky grabbed him just in time.

And despite being beaten and shot, Steve stirred enough to ask, "Dannie? Where's…Dannie? What?"

Bucky sighed. "Hold on, Steve. We'll go get the stupid idiot."

The two took the fast exit back to the ground.

Which, is to say that they fell to the water.

Steve was mostly incoherent, so it was Bucky dragging his body to shore.

When they got there, Bucky saw the muddy footprints that meant Dannie had taken care of herself…just like she always had.

"Dn-e," Steve muttered.

Bucky patted Steve on the shoulder. "She's fine." He assured. "She always is."

* * *

 **The Final battle: Dannie**

"Whoa. Did I come at a bad time?" Dannie smiled. "I don't think I 've got to introduce myself, but my name is Dannie Marsh." She shot Brock, (the Hydra agent who would've become a big problem had she let him live, she could just feel it,) three times in the head.

"And you're welcome." Hydra agents and Shield alike were frozen.

"He would've just been one big problem," Dannie explained. "You can thank me later." She pointed a gun at another agent. "Now…which Hydra agent is next?"

And when the bullets started flying and the room was chaos and someone accidentally triggered the Helicarriers, well, that wasn't DANNIE'S fault now, was it? Steve and his merry band of idiots could handle it…she was busy taking out as much of Hydra as she could.

And hopefully, Steve was zeroing in on their favorite person.

Dannie dealt with the Hydra agents she recognized…and then caught a ride to that third helicarrier.

* * *

Dannie had helped build that Helicarrier. She'd physically shed blood sweat and tears on that third helicarrier.

And she'd hidden the only extensive thorough list of all Hydra agents on that third Helicarrier.

So Dannie needed to get to that third helicarrier.

Bucky knew about the list. If he were in his right mind…as Dannie hoped he was, he would stall so she could get that list.

But she couldn't count on it. So she had to hurry.

She was in such a hurry that she missed the beam falling. It hit her on her side and sent her hurtling downward.

She'd hit the water hard…but it was okay.

One, because Bucky had smirked at her as she'd fallen past, which meant he was somewhat no longer brainwashed…and two…

Because she had the list.

* * *

 **Support Groups (are for losers)**

"Hey Steve!" Sam beamed at his friend, though the smile dropped real quick when he noticed the man at his side.

"Right." Bucky grinned and held up his hands. "I'm kind of the guy who tried to kill you twenty times the last time you saw me."

"Kinda." Sam said slowly. "You dealt with your issues then?"

"Some of them." Bucky shrugged. "The rest?" He shot Steve a smile, and Steve grinned back. "I'm told you're pretty good at helping soldiers through those."

"I've been known to be a bit helpful." Sam shrugged. The he held out his hand. "Sam Wilson."

Bucky shook Sam's hand. "Bucky." He introduced. "It's great to meet you under better circumstances."

Sam chuckled. "Yeah." He shot Steve a look "There is that."

* * *

Sam's support group was small; there were about fifteen or so people, and for the most part, they didn't seem cowed or surprised at Steve and Bucky's presence. Group proceeded normally, and Sam talked everyone through some of the major more common issues of returning home. Steve and Bucky listened attentively, and though Steve spoke up every now and then, Bucky remained silent.

It was nearing the end of the session when one of the soldiers turned towards the back.

"I'm missing your witty comments and advice," They spoke up with a smile towards a figure seated near the back. "What's up with you today? Are you star struck?"

"Not exactly."

Steve and Bucky stiffened, then shared a look. They slowly turned to the back, where Dannie leaned against the back of her seat, legs crossed.

She glared at Steve, then shot Bucky an unreadable look. "I'm just…soaking it all in today." She admitted.

"We all have days like that." Sam spoke up. He led the group towards a safer topic, then ended shortly after that.

Bucky made a beeline towards Dannie, who surprisingly enough, let him instead of disappearing as soon as she could. They talked for a few minutes before Dannie nodded, and Bucky made his way back to Steve.

"So…we're going to go grab a coffee."

Steve's eyes widened in surprise, but then he nodded. "Oh. Okay then."

Bucky grinned. "I'll catch up with you later." And then he was gone.

"Are we sure that's a good idea?" Sam appeared at Steve's side, eyebrow furrowed.

"Aw come on." Steve shook his head. "She won't hurt him too badly."

Sam chuckled.

"What?" Steve asked seriously. "You really think Bucky is the dangerous one?" Steve shook his head. "Bucky's got the brainwashed thing going for him, but Dannie's all seven levels of hell scary."

Sam raised an eyebrow disbelievingly, but Steve nodded.

"I'm serious."

"Well." Sam clapped Steve on the shoulder. "I hope Bucky survives his coffee date with the devil." Sam walked off chuckling.

Steve just shook his head again before making his way back to his apartment slowly.

No one can blame him for checking every coffee shop he passed along the way.

He just wanted to make sure Bucky was safe.

* * *

Apparently, catch up with you later, meant see you in six hours, Steve inferred as he heard the door of the apartment open and then close later that evening.

"Hey Buck." Steve smiled. "How was coffee?"

"It was…" Bucky tilted his head. "Enlightening. A lot of things have changed, but at the end of the day…" Bucky chuckled. "Dannie is still Dannie."

Steve nodded in agreement. Because really…there was no arguing with that.

* * *

 **Review/Follow/Favorite**

 **~CLC~**


	5. Chapter 5

**See Chapter One for Disclaimer**

* * *

 **Mom**

Dannie Marsh had been around for a…while. In that time, she'd made plenty of enemies, and also a good amount of allies. And then there was her…gang. But for the most part, Dannie Marsh ran a solo operation.

Except for when one of her…gang needed her.

"Hello?"

"Hey!"

Dannie's eyebrows rose, and she put down her sandwich. She shot suspicious looks around the diner she was in, but no one seemed to be up to anything.

"You there?"

"Yep." Dannie held the phone closer to her ear. "I'm just surprised to hear from you, is all. How is being a superhero treating you?"

A deep chuckle. "It's a full time job, apparently. I'm supposed to be on vacation, but they've called me in. It's a big one, apparently."

Dannie snorted. "It's always a big one, with those guys," she pointed out.

"True…but it really is this time."

Dannie looked out the window of the diner she was sitting in. Straight across from her was a graffiti wall drawing of Iron Man with money signs drawn over his face.

"I believe you." Dannie said after a moment. "But what about your important people? You're leaving them in the lurch, especially right now." Dannie paused, and a slow smile began to form.

"Which is why you called me," She concluded.

"Well…yeah. You think maybe you could go spend some time with my important people, help them out while I'm gone?"

Dannie stood, threw a few pieces of foreign currency down on her table, and quickly made her exit.

"Sure." She agreed. "But I won't get to the farm till tomorrow night at the latest. I'm," Dannie took another look of her surroundings, of the poverty that surrounded her, "out of town."

"No problem!" The voice on the other end was chipper, relieved. "I'm heading out bright and early tomorrow morning, so that should be fine."

"Great. Tell the kids I'll see them soon."

"Will do!"

"And Clint?" Dannie grimaced. "Don't die on me, alright? Because then I'd have to kill you."

"I'll be careful." Clint promised. "Thanks mom."

"Yeah whatever."

Now Dannie had to give up on taking a pair of twins hostage, steal a plane, fly it back to the states, and get to the farm by nightfall.

The things she did for her kids.

* * *

Clint picked his farm as a safe place to regroup because no one knew about it and it was the only place that would give them the privacy they needed.

But he also picked the farm because he knew his mom was there…and he hadn't seen his mom since he'd joined Shield…when he was 19.

They spoke on the phone, of course, but Clint had decided that the less ties he had, the less his enemies could use to get to him.

So it had been awhile since he'd seen his mom…and he really just wanted to see his mom.

He didn't expect to walk into his home to find that his mom hadn't aged at all in the last 15 years.

She still looked 22 years old.

And neither Clint's wife nor his children seemed surprised by this fact.

"MOM?!" He shrieked.

* * *

 **Explanations**

He wished he could deny the shriek…but it had definitely been a shriek.

His coworkers had whipped their heads to shoot him shocked looks.

All except for Bucky, that is.

"SHE is your MOTHER?"

"DANNIE is your WHAT?"

"SAY THAT AGAIN?"

Clint looked at his teammates. Then he looked back at his mom. Then he looked at his wife, who just looked apologetic.

"Clint." Dannie said after a long moment. Then she turned to address the rest of them. "Tony." Tony shook his head. "Buck." Bucky grinned. Dannie glared at Steve, then skipped him. "Dr. Banner. I see you didn't listen to my advice." She tapped her left arm meaningfully. Dr. Banner grimaced.

"An enemy of mine forced the injection on me." He admitted.

"Unfortunate." Dannie shook her head. Then she shot Thor a look. "I haven't actually officially met you," she said dryly. "I just borrowed your hammer that one time." Thor nodded slowly. Then he turned towards the front door.

"I must go." He said quickly. "I will return." And he was gone.

"Good talk." Dannie said dryly. Then she turned back to the rest of the Avengers.

"Clint…." She sighed. "I'm actually 96 years old. It's not a big deal…don't freak out." Clint sputtered, and Dannie looked at the rest of the group.

"I was a critical member of the howling commandos in 1943, was tested on by Hydra, I blame them for my not aging, and when those two idiots went into the ice," Dannie shrugged, "I was stuck. To occupy the next 70 years, I jumped around. I took in strays," She winked at Clint, "worked for spoiled richboys," Tony raised a fist, "and helped a scientist with his formula." She shrugged. "Like I said, not a big deal. Now go…chop wood or something," Dannie waved a hand. "I don't want to look at you idiots anymore." She turned to Clint's kids. "Who wants to slide down the staircase?" She smiled at them, and they jumped up and down.

"Mom." Laura sighed, exasperated, and Dannie rolled her eyes.

"I'll watch them," She promised. "Help get these idiots settled." She rushed the kids up the stairs, and after a moment, Clint and Laura shrugged, and listened to their mom.

* * *

Dannie left the Avengers alone, and so they did the same. But by dinner, after listening only for a few moments to them moan about what they were going to do next, she had to intervene.

"Wait. What kind of crap have you guys got yourself into now?" She spoke up.

The Avengers shared a look, then explained the last few days as best they could and at the end of it, Dannie was chuckling.

Not laughing, Dannie didn't seem capable of genuine laughter. But she was definitely chuckling.

"You guys are idiots." She finally said. "Good job screwing everything up." She stood from the kitchen table and began to clear the dishes. Laura moved over to help.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Tony rolled his eyes.

"Sparky," Dannie said dryly. "How many times have I seen you screw up your life?"

Tony grimaced, and Dannie nodded. "Exactly. And yet…you're still here. As a Stark, you're naturally resilient. You, as an individual? You're an idiot." She pointed a finger at him. "But you're a smart idiot." She pointed at Steve and Bucky. "And they're lucky idiots. And Banner is a volatile idiot. Romanoff is a sneaky idiot, and Clint," She smirked. "he's a normal idiot. Then there's the alien idiot, wherever he is. All together, you're a team of idiots…but smart, sneaky, lucky idiots. Forget about all the tech and gear and supplies you think you need, that this robot guy has taken from you. Work with this," She gestured at the group, "and you'll be fine."

The Avengers shared a look. "For just being called a bunch of idiots," Bruce said slowly, "I'm feeling very motivated."

"Thanks mom!" Clint called out.

"Shut up!" Dannie retorted, and Clint smiled.

"So." Steve looked around the table. "Let's figure this out."

* * *

 **Dannie the Avenger**

Before the Avengers had left to begin to put their plan into action, Clint had asked Dannie if she'd wanted to join them.

Dannie had burst into laughter.

Apparently, she COULD laugh.

"Do I look like a.) a team player, b.) a superhero, or c.) like I care about your little plan?" She'd snapped and Clint had rolled his eyes, hugged his mom and wife, and then gone off to save the world.

After Dannie's vehement refusal to join them, it was a bit of a surprise when she was among the agents who'd stepped off the helicarrier to help get civilians off the flying city.

"Really?" Bucky had shot her a look.

"What?" She'd shrugged. "I can't change my mind?"

Bucky had shaken his head, then left Dannie to direct the civilians while he went to help guard the only thing keeping the city from plummeting.

Clint was doing one last scan for people when he saw Dannie rushing towards the helicarrier, a boy in her arms. A shield agent rushed forward to take the boy from her, and Dannie paused for breath, leaned her body against a turned over car.

"I found him hiding behind some rubble," She explained. "He looks like the last one."

"Anyone else out there?" Pietro appeared at Clint and Dannie's side.

Dannie shook her head. "No Maximoff, go get your sister."

"Do I know you?" Pietro asked, confused. Dannie shot him one of her patented looks, and he raised his hands, disappeared, and then reappeared moments later, his sister in his arms.

"Ready?" Clint looked at the twins, then Dannie.

She nodded, then her eyes widened. She pushed Clint and the twins behind the car, and a slew of bullets hit the front of the car and where everyone had just been standing.

Dannie had been so busy getting everyone else out of the way though, that she hadn't had time to duck for cover herself.

Dr. Banner derailed the plane the bullets had come from, but not before at least six of them had gone clean through Dannie Marsh.

Clint reached for Dannie and rushed her to the helicarrier, the twins close behind. Medics rushed towards Dannie, and she gasped, hands pressing tightly against her wounds.

"You're gonna live." Clint ordered. Dannie snorted.

"Course I am," She agreed, breathing heavily. "You think," she looked down, "Seven bullets are going to keep me down?"

"No, but twelve might." Pietro stood behind Clint, grimacing, trying to count all the holes.

"I'll be fine." She shot. She looked up at Clint eyes wide. "As long as you get me to Legacy Hospital."

"Shield doctors," Clint began, but Dannie growled. "Legacy hospital." She said slowly.

Clint nodded, then jumped up.

"We got a jet on here?" He called out. "I need to get my mom to Legacy!"

* * *

 **Doctor Marsh**

Clint parked the jet on roof of Legacy hospital, where doctors and a stretcher were on standby. Dannie had passed out halfway through the flight. The doctors moved forward quickly, then paused when they caught sight of their patient. They were frozen only for a moment before they burst into double speed.

"Get Declan! All availables on standby!" One of the nurses yelled into a walkie talkie.

"It's Dannie."

Clint watched the doctors rush Dannie away, then he grabbed his phone, making the necessary phone calls.

"Is she okay?" Bucky and Steve were the first to arrive, hours later, both breathless and looking terrible themselves. Clint sat in the waiting room, a magazine on his lap. He nodded.

"She's in surgery." He said. "It doesn't look good."

"How…" Steve shook his head. "How does that mean she's going to be okay?"

"Dannie is a trooper," Tony clapped Steve on the shoulder. "She's always okay." He looked behind him, where his mom stood. "I actually…meet my mom."

Maria Stark stepped forward and took a moment to critically observe the man in front of her.

"You'll do." She said cryptically, holding out her hand. Steve shook it slowly.

"Nice to meet you," He said slowly.

"Hey." Bruce appeared, a small green stuffed animal in his hand…that looked strangely like the hulk. He shrugged. "It's an inside joke." He said cryptically. "Any news?"

"Not yet." Clint said. Then he jumped up. Laura, holding her belly and moving slowly, was the next to enter the waiting room.

"Still in surgery?" Laura guessed. Clint nodded.

"Dannie Marsh?" A nurse called out then, standing a few feet away.

She smiled at the large group, as if she wasn't surprised that so many people were there.

"She's out of surgery and doing well," the nurse announced. "She's been moved to a general room, and you may go see her now, though she might not wake up right away." She turned and after a look, everyone followed.

* * *

Dannie Marsh sat up, eyes snapping open.

"Whoa!" Clint reached for Dannie's shoulders and gently pushed her back into the bed. "Don't freak out, you're alive."

"For now," Dannie muttered, letting Clint push her back into her pillows. She grimaced. "What's with the crowd?"

"We were worried about you." Bucky rolled his eyes. "Don't act like people caring about you is a burden."

"But it is a burden." She muttered under her breath. "There are too many of you all."

A young man in a white lab coat strode into the room, stood right at Dannie's bedside, crossed his arms, and stared down at her.

Dannie and the doctor made eye contact for a long time, and then Dannie blinked. Slowly.

"The test results are in?" Dannie asked.

The doctor nodded. "You're levels are good, you seem to still be alive somehow," The doctor tilted his head and smiled. "Oh…and you're pregnant."

Dannie blinked slowly. Then she reached for the doctor, who jumped out of the way. "Shut your whore mouth!" She retorted, throwing her blankets back to leap out of bed. "That's not funny!"

The doctor started laughing. "It's hilarious!" He argued. "You should've seen your face!" Dannie rolled her eyes, but stopped trying to leap at the doctor.

"That was a joke?" Tony checked.

Dannie nodded. "Declan thinks he's funny." She shook her head. "He's really, really not."

"Yes I am." The doctor, Declan, grinned. Then he took in the large group.

"She is going to be fine," He promised. "She's been in so many scrapes, I'm pretty positive that she doesn't even know how to die." He focused on Bucky. "You must be…Barnes." Declan guessed. Bucky nodded slowly. Declan rounded Dannie's bed so that he could shake Bucky's hand.

"I think I'm the last one to meet you," he admitted, "The hospital keeps me so busy. I'm Declan."

Bucky's eyes widened in recognition, and he grinned, shaking the young mans hand enthusiastically.

"It's great to officially meet you," He said.

"Likewise." The doctor turned back to Dannie while the Avengers shot Bucky weird looks. "I'm sending in the gang," Doctor Declan warned. "They're getting antsy and clogging up my waiting room."

Dannie looked at Steve, and Tony, Bruce, and Clint. Bucky and Laura shot her identical grins, and Dannie shrugged. "Why not?" She agreed, and before the words had even finished leaving her mouth, a large group of people stormed the room.

* * *

 **Dannie's Legacy**

"Whoa!" Dannie's hands lifted as three bodies piled on her bed, trying to get as close to her as possible.

"Really?" A voice spoke over the hubbub. "You were doing so well though!" Dannie stuck her tongue out at a man around Clint's age. He winked at her.

"Almost a whole year." A woman shook her head. "you were so close!"

"Really?" Bucky smiled at the man and woman as if he knew them. "She didn't tell you about falling fifty feet from the air into a river?"

"What?" the man and woman, both with brown hair and brown eyes, turned to Dannie. She glared at Bucky.

"It wasn't a big deal," she tried to explain, but the three teenagers on her bed throwing questions at her distracted her from defending herself.

"You know how mom is," Clint beamed, "always getting into trouble."

"Clint!" The man grabbed Clint in a tight hug, which Clint returned. "How have you been?"

"You know, busy saving the world," Clint bragged. "How's politics?"

"You don't want to know." The woman answered. "Daniel's fighting a losing battle out there, if you ask me."

"says the cop!" Daniel, the man, snorted. "Sophie's been shot at six times just this month!"

"Wonder where I get that from?" The woman, Sophie, raised an eyebrow.

Dannie raised her hands. "I blame not me." She shook her head. "I'm a peaceful person."

"Who's that?"

The room went silent.

One of the kids on Dannie's lap pointed up at Steve.

Steve leaned over so he was at face level with the boy, who looked to be about 8. "My name is Steve," He smiled. "What's your name?"

The boy tilted his head. "I'm Mattie," He introduced. He pointed to a boy a few years older than him, seated at his right. "This is my brother Jake, and that's" he pointed at a group of girls standing by the door, specifically to a girl with long blonde hair. "That's my sister. Those are my girl cousins," He pointed at the three other girls, ranging in age from what looked like 12-18, "and Declan is my boy cousin."

Declan smiled and waved. Dannie smothered a smirk. Mattie continued with the introductions. "My dad isn't here, but that's my mom. Her other name is Sophie." He pointed at the woman. "My Uncle Daniel and Clint are right there too, with Aunt Laura." Mattie looked back at Steve and smiled. "And that," he pointed at Dannie, "is my nan."

Steve's eyes widened. He looked at Bruce and Tony, who shared in his surprise, then at Clint, who looked sheepish.

Bucky pointedly did not make eye contact.

"I'm actually," Dannie said slowly, "Mattie's great-grandmother." Steve still looked speechless, so Dannie sighed and spoke again. "Daniel, Sophie, and Laura are my grandkids." Bruce and Tony also looked shell-shocked.

Dannie leaned forward so she was feet away from Steve's face. "When Bucky fell off that train I was two months pregnant..."

Steve blinked… then looked at Bucky. He shrugged.

"Remember Coffee?" Bucky asked, and Steve thought back to the support group that Bucky had left him at to go have coffee with Dannie. He nodded.

"That's when I found out I'd had a son." He admitted. "I thought my entire family was gone when I came back to myself after Hydra, only to find out that Dannie had spent the last 70 years raising generations."

"Wait." Tony raised a hand. He pointed at Daniel and Sophie. "We went to high school together."

"Yes." Daniel and Sophie nodded.

"This is a lot of information." Steve shook his head.

"You're telling me." Bucky shook his head. "When I first heard all of it, I thought it was crazy."

"Wrong on both counts." Dannie smiled at the kids, at the teens, at Declan, then at Daniel, Sophie, Clint and Laura.

"This is what I've been doing for the last 70 years. This…is my legacy."

* * *

 **Review/Follow/Favorite**

 **~CLC~**


	6. Chapter 6

**See Chapter One for Disclaimer**

* * *

 **Not Just Temporary**

"No."

"I haven't even said anything yet."

"You don't need to. I said No." Dannie used her hands to lever herself up from the chair. She smiled tightly at Bucky who stood behind Steve, then raised an eyebrow at the captain, who sat behinds his desk as if the wood structure would protect him. "Are we done now?"

"No." Steve repeated Dannie's favorite word sternly. "I asked you to speak with me,"

"Correction," Dannie raised a finger, "you made Buck lie to me about a friendly tour then had him drag me to this office." She shook her head. "And I swear to God, if this is some sick twisted form of intervention, or you're trying to do something stupid like offer me a job," her voice trailed off as Bucky pointedly looked away and Steve grimaced. "No." She huffed. "You've got to be kidding me! A job?"

"You haven't even heard about the position," Bucky tried, but Dannie laughed over him.

"This is ridiculous. So what is it?" She latched eyes with Steve and crossed her arms. "You don't think I can find my own job? Is this some kind of pity job? Is this your way of keeping an eye on me? You really think I'm going to work for you…report to you?" She slammed her hands on the desk and leaned forward, so her face was inches from Steve's. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?" she hissed.

Steve blinked slowly. "Not particularly, no." Bucky leaned forward to speak, but Steve raised a finger, effectively silencing his friend. "And I realize," he said slowly, "that this position doesn't sound ideal, specifically because it's coming from me, but," Here Steve paused, trying to find the best words, "If you accept this position, you have to work with me. I understand why you haven't wanted to thus far," Dannie snorted, but she leaned back, and Steve took it as a positive sign. "but this job requires communication, specifically communication with ME, and not because I don't think you're capable and it's certainly not out of pity," here Steve rolled his eyes, "you've done perfectly well without Bucky or my interference, we're not trying to coddle you or babysit you, but you ARE too damn smart to be stuck in some odd retirement limbo and you're too damn reckless to be running around trying to save everyone else without backup. You have a wealth of knowledge that our recruits, that all of us," Steve shared a look with Bucky, "can benefit from. So will you just shut your mouth for five minutes, actually listen to me, and give this job a chance?" Steve tapped the manila file folder in front of him lightly. "You might find yourself pleasantly surprised."

Dannie tilted her head and narrowed her eyes. Her arms, still crossed over her chest, dropped after a moment, and with a regal nod, she sat back down.

"Goodbye, Bucky," she said pointedly, and with a chuckle and a slap on Steve's shoulder, Bucky left the room.

Steve's shoulders relaxed.

"So?" Dannie raised an eyebrow. "What's the job?" Steve wanted to smile…in relief, in surprise, in excitement, but he knew Dannie wouldn't take it the right way, so he didn't smile at all, instead focusing on handing the file to Dannie.

"We have a few recruits that we've been looking at for a while now," Steve admitted, "We just haven't had the time or the resources to start bringing them into the fold. With the new center open now, though,"

"You have both time and resources." Dannie nodded as she read through the pages. "So, you want me to do an entrance interview, pretty much, gauging their skills and emotional capabilities?"

"Yes." Steve nodded. "I'll be present for the interviews,"

"Babysitting?" Dannie looked up from the file, eyebrow raised.

"If you want to see it that way," Steve admitted gamely. "Either way, I'll be in the room. After each interview, you'll give me your recommendation on whether they're ready for active duty or require any individual or group training sessions of which you will also run. Only when you've cleared them for duty is when they'll see action."

Dannie nodded, slowly taking everything in. "Six questions." She handed the file back to Steve.

"That many?" Steve huffed.

"Well," Dannie scrunched up her nose, "Three questions, two suggestions, and one non-negotiable demand."

Steve leaned back in his chair and folded his hands. "Okay." He nodded. "Shoot."

"What part of my resume makes you so intent on offering me this position, despite the fact that you know I can't stand you?"

"Well, I think you can stand me at least a little bit," Steve tried, but Dannie's eyes narrowed dangerously and she rose and left the room.

Steve was so surprised it took him a while to realize she wasn't coming back, and then to jump up and follow her.

He caught up to her in the hallway. "Too soon?" He guessed. He winced at the glare she shot him. "Right. I'm sorry." He put a hand on her arm to halt her movement, and moved to stand in front of her. "The truth is you have a lot of experience working with younger recruits and an intuition towards people that has yet to fail you, even after decades. Not to mention the several former Avengers that you've raised and trained up and have done exceedingly well with. You're already doing this job and you have been for years, you just didn't know it."

Dannie crossed her arms. "Why does this position even exist?"

Steve shrugged. "Because I'm biased. I can't clearly recommend or create a team without a second opinion,"

"Romanoff," Dannie retorted.

"Or even a third," Steve continued. "I've never been one for a dictatorship."

"Obviously." Dannie snorted. She raised an eyebrow. "But I repeat myself: Fury and Romanoff pulled this assessment crap before, when the Avengers Initiative was first established. Why not let Romanoff handle this?"

"Because based off of Romanoffs observations, nobody, former or currently, made the cut. We weren't avengers material and there was no way we could possibly work together, not from what she saw. But we did work together, and we saved the world…a few times." Steve smiled. "Her assessment was wrong."

"And mine won't be?"

"No, because you see people differently. You always have."

"And you trust me to wield this considerable power honorably and not let it get to my head?"

Steve chuckled. He couldn't help himself, the question is ridiculous.

"I know you like to consider yourself a mysterious enigma, and in a lot of ways, you are. But I trust you. We all do."

Dannie pursed her lips. "I still don't like the amount of power this gives me." She admitted. "What if I want to withhold active status from anyone, just because I don't like them?"

"You wouldn't do that." Steve shook his head.

"But if I did?"

"You wouldn't." Steve said firmly. Dannie considered him.

"I wouldn't be able to if you set up a Veto Power."

"A what?" Steve was surprised that she switched topics so quickly and attempted to follow her train of thought.

"A veto power." Dannie repeated patiently. "It gives you the ability to overrule a status if you need to; say I don't consider Falcon ready for active duty but you need his wings for a mission. You could temporarily veto my recommendation and grant him access. It's a limited power, certainly, but it gives you an overrule for when we disagree." Dannie shrugged. "Because we will."

Steve thought that over for a moment. "That's your demand, I'm guessing?" She nodded. "Right. Then what are your suggestions?"

Dannie smiled.

* * *

Steve was surprised at Dannie's suggestion that everyone, even current Avengers, be forced to take the entrance interview, but it was a good idea.

Tasha's interview had lasted three minutes and twenty seconds. Bucky had timed it.

Bucky's interview lasted three and a half hours, and the two came out of the room laughing uproariously.

The rest of the group's interviews ranged from an hour to an hour and a half.

Steve's interview though, was by far the longest interview.

The two had a lot of beef to go through, and with the amount of dislike Dannie had been carrying for Steve, it took a while.

His interview ended with a terse, "I still hate you, but I'll work with you," And Steve smiled in the face of such progress.

* * *

At the end of the day, Captain Rogers, The Winter Soldier, and Black Widow were released for active duty. Falcon and War machine, as new recruits, were granted limited active duty, which meant they were free to run ops as needed, but should be eased slowly into a full schedule. Both men were also recommended to have several individual sessions that they'd quickly agreed to, and Dannie assured them their limited duty would be lifted after a few months.

Pietro, Wanda, and Vision were labeled recruits, and signed up for a few heavy duty intensive sessions. Along with those who fought against Ultron, there were more recruits Dannie found herself in charge of, including a thief turned bug, two ex-shield agents who weren't able to find their way after Shield fell, and her great-grandson, Declan, who was assigned to work with Helen Cho once he'd been cleared.

Luckily, Dannie fit in seamlessly with the team, once she'd stopped purposely antagonizing Steve, and wasn't on a mission to save people from themselves. But with the level of recruits she had, her work was cut out for her.

Steve didn't object when she took over his desk for what she called "lesson plans", instead just adding another desk to the room. He didn't object when she'd drag him away from his paperwork to talk strategy or mull over the motives of humanity…he just stayed at work later.

It wasn't really like he had anything waiting for him at home anyway.

He did slightly object when he found out she'd been sleeping at the office because her apartment building had burned down.

He didn't have to object much more because Bucky objected enough for the both of them.

"Stay with us." He'd demanded. "Steve and I have an extra room."

Dannie's eyes had widened. "That is the worst idea I've ever heard in my life."

"Either stay with us or I tell Daniel and Sophie." Bucky had threatened.

"And they'll make me stay with them." Dannie made a face. "Which, as much as I love them, I don't want to live with them. Fine," she'd agreed. "But when this blows up in your face, I get to say I told you so."

"Deal." Bucky grinned and Dannie had moved in a few days later.

* * *

And it was surprisingly easy. The three of them spent most of their time at the facility anyway, so it wasn't like they were home all the time, getting in everyone's way.

Steve was relieved he and Dannie were finally getting along; once she'd let go of her animosity they were almost…friends, and Steve didn't want to rock the boat by fighting with Dannie about the little things.

But he had to put his foot down with the bomb.

* * *

 **It's Just a Bomb**

Steve heard the explosion when he was in the middle of a conversation with Cho, Selvig, and Tasha.

"What was that?" He turned to Tasha, who shrugged, and Helen, who looked perplexed. Steve's eyes narrowed on Selvig, who looked vaguely guilty.

"What?"

"I may or may not have," Selvig began hesitantly, "given someone the ingredients for a bomb when they asked.

"Three guesses as to whom." Tasha said dryly.

Steve grimaced, wished for the third time that day that Bucky had come in instead of taking the day off, and strode to where the sound of the bomb had come from.

The ground was littered with glass and debris, and a body was rolling on the ground, groaning, as Pietro stood nearby, looking panicked and repeatedly yelling, "ROLL DROP AND STOP! STOP ROLL AND DROP! DROP STOP AND ROLL!"

"Oh my God, Maximoff, shut up!" The body on the ground slowly rose. "First of all, I'm not on fire anymore, and second, you're saying it all wrong."

"You literally haven't even said it right once." A helpful voice called out from above.

Steve was afraid to look, but did after a moment anyways.

Wanda, Declan, and the rest of Dannie's recruits leaned out of a broken window, looking down avidly.

"Is she alive?" Declan yelled out.

Steve looked back at Dannie.

Her clothes were smoking, and she had small cuts on her face and hands that were bleeding, but she still seemed alive.

"She's not dead." Pietro reported to the rest of his class. They exhaled in relief. Pietro caught the look on Steve's face, and he grimaced. "Yet, anyway," he added.

Dannie caught sight of him in that moment too.

"It's not what it looks like," She started,

"I don't even know what I'm looking at," Steve admitted. He crossed his arms. "Please. Enlighten me."

Dannie grimaced. "It's...bomb week."

Steve raised an eyebrow and remained silent, waiting for her to continue. She sighed heavily. "Listen, it was just a bomb I rigged up for the final test. Had the idiots studied," she shot the recruits a glare, "it wouldn't have gone off."

"Okay." Steve nodded slowly. "What does that have to do with my broken window and you looking like," Steve grimaced, "this?"

Dannie fidgeted. "It may have been…a bomb vest."

Steve's eyes slowly closed. He counted to ten slowly in his head.

"You strapped yourself into a live bomb vest." He concluded. "You set off the timer, and when the recruits couldn't turn it off, you, jumped through the window so they wouldn't get caught in the blast."

Dannie shrugged and held out her arms feebly. "Ta-Da?"

Steve shook his head.

"I tell you what, though," Dannie tried gamely, "They're definitely going to study now."

"Marsh." Steve bit out, and Dannie fell silent, which was a first. He would've been surprised at her obedience if he hadn't been so angry at her. "Go get yourself checked out."

She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow defiantly, though Steve didn't miss the wince.

"You jumped through a window and then exploded. I'm surprised you're all in one piece…but honestly not that surprised." Steve reasoned. "Don't consider it an order, think if it as a request if you must. Just…go get cleaned up. And no more bomb week, for my sanity?"

Dannie huffed and rolled her eyes, but then trudged away.

Steve breathed deeply and counted to one hundred. Tasha shook her head.

"I thought having her on our side would make for less problems," She said ruefully.

Steve snorted. "Then you don't know Dans. She's trouble personified."

Tasha crossed her arms and watched Steve for a moment.

"Huh." She finally said.

"What?" Steve turned to her. She just shook her head and smirked.

"No seriously." Steve prodded. "What?"

Tasha just chuckled and walked back into the building.

Steve followed after a moment, intent on making sure Dannie had made it to the med bay.

* * *

Dannie never made it to the med bay.

Instead, Steve found her in the bathroom, sitting sideways on the sink and shirtless, grimacing slightly as she pulled pieces of glass out of her back using a tiny pair of tweezers.

She froze when she caught sight of Steve through the mirror.

"Rude, much?" She huffed.

When Steve said nothing, she set the tweezers down.

"It's not what it looks like?" She tried.

Steve raised an eyebrow. She sighed.

"It's just glass. I wasn't going to hold up med bay when a set of tweezers and some hydrogen peroxide was going to do the job."

She looked down. "Also…I'm naked."

"You're shirtless." Steve corrected, smiling.

"No," Dannie hedged, "The bra is nude colored, so I'm pretty much naked."

"Well, sorry naked, but I'm going to have to ask you to vacate the lavatory." Steve rolled his eyes, but moved to the side of the doorway. Dannie sighed and slid off the counter, her hydrogen peroxide and tweezers in one hand and her shirt in the other.

"I'm not going to the med bay," She warned.

"Fine," Steve agreed immediately. "But then you're going to have to let me help you finish." He raised an eyebrow. "There's some glass just out of your reach there."

"ugh." Dannie grimaced. "Fine."

Steve led Dannie back into what had become their office, and settled her onto the leather couch that took up one corner of the room. Dannie used the arm rest to elevate her head, and she handed over the tweezers and hydrogen peroxide. Steve quickly went to work.

"So." Steve began after a few moments. "Bomb week?"

"Bad guys love bombs." Dannie grunted. "I worked the babies through a general course; they can now quickly and easily identify and disable the six most common types of bombs."

Dannie spoke proudly. She was a great teacher, and had taken to the job quickly, building an easy rapport with her recruits, who she called "babies". Her students adored her, but her teaching methods were…unorthodox. Sometimes it worked out, and other times…well.

"So what happened today?"

"The vest was type number seven." Dannie admitted. "I probably should've started with a theory lesson rather than just skipping to the practical."

"Maybe." Steve agreed lightly.

But to be honest, Steve was more focused on the long stretch of skin before him, covered in cuts. He winced as he pulled one of the larger pieces of glass out of Dannie's back, pressing a cotton swab to the area as Dannie gasped.

"Sorry," He whispered.

"Don't worry about it," Dannie grit out. "Just…make sure you don't miss anything."

"Got it." Steve rubbed a soothing hand down her back. "Looks like one hell of a fight," He joked.

Dannie chuckled. "You think I look bad? You should see the other guy."

"Ummmm…." Dannie and Steve looked up to find Bucky watching them, an odd light in his eye.

"It's not what it looks like?" Dannie felt the need to try again. Maybe it would work that time.

The raise of Bucky's eyebrow was proof enough that it hadn't worked.

"I jumped through a window." She grudgingly admitted.

"While wearing a live bomb vest," Steve added helpfully.

Bucky huffed, smiling. "What am I going to do with you?" He asked exasperated.

Dannie smiled cheerily. "Go get me a beer?" She tilted her head to look at Steve, her smile still firmly in place.

Steve's breath caught.

"You want one too? You are the one doing all the hard work anyway."

Dannie's smile started to falter as Steve didn't seem inclined to answer, and Steve cleared his throat. "Yeah." He smiled helplessly. "A beer would be good."

Dannie turned back to Bucky, who watched the two of them, that odd look back in his eye.

"Beer?" She repeated.

"Yeah." Bucky nodded. "Sure." He closed the door behind him and made his way to the kitchen, grabbing a few beers with a shake of his head.

"Something on your mind?" Tasha stood in the doorway, a cookie in her hand.

"They're perfect for each other, aren't they?" Bucky asked.

Tasha raised an eyebrow, but she didn't have to ask who Bucky was talking about. She knew.

"Well." She shrugged. "Take away the grudge she's been holding against him that both of them refuse to talk about and tear down a few of her walls and get them talking…yes." Tasha agreed apologetically. "They're perfect for each other."

"Well." Bucky shook his head. "Crap."

Tasha smiled as she watched Bucky leave the room.

The drama before her was better than reality TV.

* * *

 **We're Just Friends**

"Uh Oh." Dannie entered the living room of the brownstone with a frown. "Did I forget something?"

"No, we just felt like dressing up." Bucky rolled his eyes as he adjusted his bow tie. "The gala? Remember?"

"Nope." Dannie smirked at Steve, who wrestled with his own bow tie. "What is it?"

"It's a," Steve paused, trying to get the folds just right, "fundraiser for Pepper's new…thing. Tony promised us all that if we came he'd host a killer private party after. So everyone said they'd go."

"I didn't say that." Dannie said firmly. Bucky chuckled.

"Yes you did." He corrected.

"No." Dannie's eyes narrowed. "I didn't. She dropped her bag and moved forward to help Steve, who was still struggling with his bow tie.

His breath caught as her fingers brushed his throat. Dannie didn't notice, but her eyes softened as she quickly folded and tucked.

Bucky rolled his eyes at the oblivious idiots.

"You asked if there would be booze." Steve found his voice after a moment. "Tony promised and you made a big deal, but then said you'd go."

Dannie grimaced, patting the bowtie lightly as she stepped away to criticize it. "But I have nothing to wear!" She teased.

"That's where I come in." A tall woman strode in, a black dress bag over a shoulder. "Sweetheart." She shook her head sadly. "You're lucky I'm here."

"Always." Dannie let loose a genuine smile. She hurried forward to hug the woman. "Joss."

"Dans." The woman hugged Dannie tightly. "Now. We only have a few minutes, let's see what we can do with you."

"But I don't have a date," She pointed out.

Steve slowly looked at Bucky. Weren't they going together?

Joss smiled slowly. "That's also where I come in." She wiggled the black bag she held mischeviously. "Luckily I brought two dresses! One for you, and,"

"One for my date, which of course will be my best friend, AKA you?" Dannie guessed with a grin. Joss smirked and rolled her eyes.

"You're so smart." She teased.

Steve was still looking at Bucky oddly. Bucky wasn't taking Dannie as his date? So who was-

"Let me guess." Joss turned to the two men. She pointed at Steve first, "You're going stag, and you," She turned to Bucky, but Dannie beat her to it.

Don't tell me you asked that bimbo," She started disapprovingly, but Bucky shook his head.

"I asked Savannah," he interrupted, and Dannie brightened.

"That's cute," she said approvingly. Bucky grinned.

"I know." He straightened his jacket smugly. Dannie's friend pushed her towards the bedroom, but Dannie left a parting remark that had Steve freezing in shock.

"Hey! Maybe you'll even get laid tonight. Might be a nice change…after 70 years and all." She joked.

"Hey, I spent most of that brainwashed," he argued. "What's you're excuse again?"

"Oooohhhh," Dannie shook her head, but she was smiling. "Cold…but that was a good one."

Bucky snorted and Steve's mind reeled.

Were Dannie and Bucky…NOT together?

* * *

"Dannie and Bucky aren't together."

"What?" The entire table that the Avengers occupied spoke simultaneously in surprise.

"That's what I said." Steve shook his head. "Bucky brought a date and Dannie's not even bothered by it."

"A real date?" Helen asked dubiously.

Steve jerked his thumb towards where Bucky was slow dancing with a pretty blonde woman.

"Maybe she's hiding her rage," Pietro tried. Steve again directed everyone's gaze to where Dannie stood with her friend Joss, who'd she'd brought as her "date", chatting with Pepper and Tony's mom.

"She looks happy." Wanda observed.

"But…" Declan furrowed his eyebrows. "They're perfect together."

"It's like a hundred-year-old love story." One of the other recruits added.

"So…they never got back together then?" Scott looked confused. "I know Marsh isn't an affectionate person, but I thought for sure they'd picked up where they left off…seeing as they had a kid together."

"I have an idea." Tasha folded her hands. "Why don't we ask her?"

"No." The table immediately shook their heads.

"Not it!" Pietro called out.

"I'll do it." Tony appeared at the table with a grin. "What am I doing?"

"Asking Bucky and Marsh if they're together or not." Wanda raised a brow. "Can you do that?"

"They're not together?" Tony looked as surprised as everyone else had. "Nonsense!"

"Marsh!" Tony yelled across the room, catching everyone's attention.

"Stark," She called back slowly.

"You didn't get back with Bucky?"

Dannie looked at Bucky. The two shared a look, then burst out laughing.

"Why would I do that?" She asked incredulously.

"Because you were in love?" Pietro called out.

"Yeah." Dannie snorted, "72 years ago." She rolled her eyes. "It was a brief relationship brought on by the madness of war." She walked towards the table so she didn't have to yell. Bucky quickly joined her.

"But…" Steve started, "then why were you so crazy about getting him away from Hydra?"

"He fathered my son." Dannie rolled her eyes. "We were friends and comrades first. I don't leave a man behind…ever." She shot Steve a look, and he winced.

"So you're not together." Declan asked for confirmation.

Dannie and Bucky shrugged. "Nope." They admitted.

"That sucks." Declan leaned back with a huff.

"What? Why?" Dannie pressed.

"If you were attached, then my friends would have to stop hitting on you!"

Dannie burst into laughter and the rest of the table soon joined in.

"It's a serious problem," He tried to explain. "Do you know how traumatizing it is to hear your friends talk about how hot they think your great-grandmother is?" Declan shuddered, and the team continued to laugh.

"Sorry bud," Dannie apologized. "I don't see a happy ever after in the works for me…not after so many years."

"Well that's depressing." Scott pointed out.

"Eh." Dannie shrugged good-naturally. "It happens sometimes. Love isn't in my future, and that's okay." She smiled at Declan. "I've got so much to be thankful for, why mope about the one thing I won't have?" She raised a glass of wine, "To friends, family, and the things that really matter."

The rest of the team raised their glasses at that, but many at the table were thoughtful as they did so.

Declan…who loved his "nan", and thought she deserved everything, was thinking hard.

Tasha and Bucky were doing the same thing, but with a specific person in mind.

And Steve? He wasn't so much thinking, as he was just watching Dannie laugh with her friend.

* * *

 **You're a Cheater**

"Happy Fourth of July, idiots." Dannie threw a handful of confetti over the group eating breakfast in the Avengers lounge, and everyone grumbled. She moved behind Steve.

"And Happy birthday or whatever." She dumped the rest of confetti onto Steve's pancakes, and he sighed heavily.

"Thanks." He said dryly. She beamed back.

"It's Sunday." Scott Lang pointed out, grumpily poking at his pancakes. "You never come in on Sundays."

"Yeah." Dannie shrugged. "I just wanted to stop in and irritate everyone."

"Mission accomplished." Pietro grumbled.

"What are your plans for today?" Wanda asked politely.

"Same thing every Sunday." She shrugged. "Huge meal with the family. Since it's fourth of July, probably a barbecue."

"What about you Steve?" Sam asked. "Any crazy birthday plans?"

Steve shrugged. "I don't have any plans," he admitted. "I was just going to do what I always do."

"That's lame." Dannie shook her head. "And sad."

"Yeah." Wanda agreed. "You have to do something!"

"I have an idea," Tasha said slowly. "Go get laid."

Steve grimaced, but the table hooted in agreement.

Dannie chuckled, then she snapped her fingers. "I have a less fun idea," She spoke up. Steve raised an eyebrow.

"Buck usually joins us for lunch but he has a thing today and he'll be late." She began, "And we play baseball every Sunday after we eat. He's one of our team captains, but since he'll be out, we need someone to cover." She raised an eyebrow at Steve. "Wanna take his spot? We'll even feed you."

Steve only had to think about it for a moment.

"Sure," he agreed airily. "Sounds like fun."

"Great." Dannie pulled his seat back. "Come on."

"But you said Lunch," Steve began confused. "It's still breakfast time."

"Yeah, but I have to help with prep, and you don't know where you're going so you have to come with me." Steve stood slowly.

"Alright." He shrugged at the table then followed Dannie as she strode away. "So where are we going?"

Dannie shot him a look. "It's a surprise," She said mysteriously, and Steve rolled his eyes.

"That was weird." Scott said when Dannie left. "Marsh willingly offering to spend time with Steve?"

"Only because she feels bad for him." Pietro explained.

"That's not it." Tasha argued firmly.

"So what is it?" Sam asked.

Tasha smirked and rose. "I'll tell you when you're older," she teased.

Sam frowned.

"What does that even mean?!" He called out, but Tasha was already gone.

"Now I'll never know," He grumbled. "Dumb."

* * *

"Steve?"

"Clint!" Steve smiled in relief at the familiar face.

"Ma." Clint turned to Steve. "Do you know who followed you in?"

Dannie crossed her arms. "Do I look blind to you?" She snapped. Clint crinkled his nose. "I know who he is."

"But…Steve." Clint said lamely.

"Be nice." Dannie rolled her eyes. "It's his birthday and we needed someone to cover for Bucky."

Clint's eyebrows raised in understanding. "Right. Okay, that makes sense. Hey Steve." He clapped Steve on the back. "Happy Birthday. What is it now, 97?"

"Spot on," Steve nodded. Clint grinned.

"I just added five years to Ma's age. Come on," Clint wrapped an arm around Steve. "I'll reintroduce to everyone." Steve looked to Dannie, who waved the two men off with an eyeroll.

Clint steered Steve to the back porch of the sprawling Victorian home Dannie had driven them to.

"Daniel, Sophie, Laura, you remember Steve?"

"Captain America." Daniel rose, and Steve blinked. The man's resemblance to Bucky was uncanny. Daniel grinned. "I've heard a lot about you."

"We all have," Sophie rolled her eyes. "He's sucking up." She raised a glass at Steve. "It's the politician in him. It never takes a day off."

"Can it Soph." Daniel rolled his eyes. "It is true though," he admitted after a moment. "I'm running for mayor," He grimaced, "and it's hard to get out of campaign mode."

"Vote Marsh for Mayor!" Sophie and Laura said together, laughing.

"There, you've done your duty. Now take a seat, big brother." Daniel shook his head at his sisters, but settled back into this seat.

"So…" Steve frowned. "You're technically grandkids?"

"Yep," Sophie nodded. She flicked blonde bangs out of her eyes. "But seeing as our dad died when I was 3 Laura was one, and Dan was 8, Ma is the only parent we've really known, so."

"You call her Ma." Steve turned to Clint. "You do too?"

"I was her adopted son before I married Laura, so," Clint shrugged, "it wasn't all that much of a stretch after the vows."

"Got it." Steve nodded.

"And we're the easy part." Sophie pointed to the field, where kids ran around. "The Italian with the broad shoulders is my husband, Finch." She rolled her eyes, "His American mother chose his name. The blonde brat next to him is my daughter Sarah, and the dark haired boys hanging off her are Jake and,"

"Mattie." Steve remembered him from the hospital. Sophie nodded in approval. "Yeah, that's him. He's the last of the lennox clan, for now.

"Declan, my oldest," Daniel continued, "is next to his mom, who is holding the baby." A red-haired woman with a baby on her hip spoke cheerily to Declan, who looked like he was rolling his eyes. "The baby is Declan's, he's ten months and raising the boy on his own."

"A doctor and a single parent?" Steve shook his head. "That's rough."

"Being a single parent and trying to add anything else is rough." Dannie joined the group on the porch. "Being a single parent period is horrible." Dannie shrugged, "But the kid is doing a good job. Considering working with Shield was a good career move too, gives him more control over his schedule." Dannie shot Steve a look out of the corner of her eye. "The three girls playing with the jump rope are Daniels other girls, he decided to just complete the set, by having a blonde, brunette, and red-head." She shook her head. "Grace is the blonde, Reagan the red-head, and Cameron the brunette." She finished the introductions.

"And you know my kids." Clint shrugged. "Although this one is new." He pointed to the bundle in Laura's arms."

"Nathaniel, right?" Steve moved to crouch by Laura's side to get a peek at the baby.

"Yep," Laura nodded. "Nathaniel Grayson."

Dannie snorted. "The level of dedication this crew has in passing on their relatives name is quite honestly, disturbing."

Steve furrowed his brow. "Grayson…" he smiled slowly. "For Grace." He tapped the baby's nose lightly. "That's cute."

"I prefer creepy." Dannie crossed her arms. When her grandkids just gave her the same raised eyebrow, she rolled her eyes. "But fine, let's go with cute." She turned to face the field, where kids ran around shrieking and laughing.

A sharp whistling had everyone freezing. "Come on, animals," Dannie called out. "It's time to eat."

* * *

The meal went well. With the amount of people sitting around the large table, Steve always had someone to talk to and everyone was very welcoming. The kids were excited and wanted to hear all about Bucky, and Steve was more than happy to oblige.

Bucky would kill him later, but it had been worth it in the moment.

Steve was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that every person at that house was only there because of Dannie and Bucky…but it was hard. And before he knew it, it was time for baseball.

As the day had worn on, Dannie had become more relaxed, and Steve was getting to see a different side to his old friend.

With her family around her, she joked more, her shoulders had loosened, and…she wasn't so mean to him.

It was a nice change, Steve admitted to himself. But it wasn't something he could get used to.

"Alright loser, we pretty much have set teams already, so that's what you have to work with." Steve looked over to the side of the field that Dannie pointed, where Sophie and Mattie stood with Clint's son Cooper. Also on Steve's team was Sophie's daughter Sara, along with Daniel's two younger daughters, and his wife Hannah, whom Steve had yet to meet. "Good luck," She smacked his back once before jogging to her team.

"A heads up: Dannie never loses." Laura swayed slightly, Nathaniel napping in her arms.

"Never?" Steve quirked a brow. "Never say never."

* * *

The game was close. Steve had most of the girls on his team, but they took after Dannie, they were vicious. They could easily get themselves on base and Steve always made sure to hit them in. Sophie was also a strong hitter, and between them, they made a good amount of runs.

But Dannie's team was no less vicious. They were outstanding in the field, and Daniel and Declan were their heavy hitters. Dannie was the pitcher, and she had a curve ball like nothing Steve had ever seen.

By the last inning, Steve's team was down by four runs…and he had three girls on base.

He hit a solid homerun, giving his team enough time to tie the game, but Dannie decided to fight dirty.

As Steve was rounding second base, she decided to tackle him to the ground and refuse to let him up until the ball was in her hand. She tapped him on the head with it, then jumped up.

"We win!" She raised her hands in the air victoriously, and her team cheered. Steve's team demanded revenge, and with narrowed eyes, Steve agreed with them.

So Steve threw an unsuspecting Dannie over his shoulder and ran to the pool.

"I know what you're thinking," Dannie smacked Steve's back with her fist. "But don't you dare!"

"What?" Steve grinned. "I'm sorry, I can't hear you over the sound of this noisy pool!"

"What are you even talking about?" Dannie smacked him a few more times. "Rogers…I WILL end you!"

Steve decided to take his chances, and when he reached the edge of the pool, he paused. Then he leaned over…and let gravity do the rest.

The two of them fell into the pool with a splash, Dannie breaking the surface with an angry roar.

But the smile on her face was wide, and Steve smiled back, blinking the water out of his eyes.

"That…was for cheating." He said smugly. Dannie spit a mouthful of water at him. He gasped in mock outrage and reached for her, but she swam backwards, splashing him.

He managed to grab an arm and though she fought back, he had her cradled in his arms bridal style, intending to toss her to the other side of the pool, but the sound of someone's throat clearing had the two freezing.

Bucky stood at the edge of the pool, looking down at two of his best friends, fighting in the pool like children.

Dannie's hair was matted around her face, and her jeans and baseball shirt clung to her body. Both of her arms were wrapped around Steve's neck, who was just as wet and just as fully clothed, and he held Dannie close to his chest.

"It's not what it looks like." Dannie and Steve said at the same time, and Bucky could hold it in no longer. He started laughing.

* * *

Dannie and Steve shared a confused look, then Dannie smiled slyly. She raised her eyebrows and inclined her head in Bucky's direction, and Steve caught on quickly. He nodded and grinned and Dannie disentangled herself from Steve's arms to sneak towards the edge of the pool.

Just as Bucky was finally calming down, wiping the tears from his eyes, he felt two hands on his ankles, then there was pulling and Bucky found himself falling into the pool.

Dannie and Steve grinned and shared a high five as Bucky sputtered.

"Cannonball!" Mattie ran towards the adults, waving his hands wildly. He jumped into the pool, ignoring the adults demands to stop, and after a moment, the rest of the kids jumped in as well.

"Is it just me," Daniel and his sister joined Clint and Laura on the deck. "Or does that actually work?"

"It's just you." Clint shook his head. "No way would Mom…" He grimaced at the pool, where Dannie had climbed onto Steve's back to get out of the splash zone. "She would never…" Clint sighed heavily.

"Fine. Maybe it works."

"She'll never go for it." Sophie shook her head. "It's a major breach of the bro code, and really? Steve Rogers? Captain America? He's too good for her."

"Lies." Declan joined the adults. "No one's good enough for her. Mr. Always Do the Right thing? He's not even close to good enough."

"We know that." Sophie looked back at the pool. "But she doesn't. She'll never make a move and Steve's too afraid to."

"So you're saying something drastic will have to happen for those two to ever get together." Daniel concluded.

"Yep."

"Well, it's like mom always says when everything feels too good to be true…just wait a few days. Disaster will find you."

"And seeing as it's MOM we're talking about," Clint chuckled. "It probably won't even be that long."

* * *

 **Just a little Torture (two days later)**

"Hello people of the world! My name isn't as important as my title; so let's start with that: I'll be the host of tonights show, and before I introduce my lovely contestants, a few announcements!"

Pietro frowned at the TV in front of him.

"This is not The Voice," he muttered, pressing the buttons on the remote harshly. The channel didn't change.

"SIS!" He yelled, knowing she'd fix the TV for him.

She arrived moments later. "What?"

"The tv isn't working." He tossed the remote at her. She sat down next to him.

"What show is this?" Pietro shrugged and paid attention to the strange man on screen. He wore a suit, and stood inside a spotlight, otherwise surrounded by darkness.

"This show is being livestreamed to every electronic screen in the world, quite honestly because the show you're about to see is so big…everyone needs to see it! Now, since we're live, the twists are going to be crazy, and everything will be uncensored, so children," The blonde attractive "host" winked. "Cover your ears. And lastly; we've covered our tracks and our location is impossible to find, so it'd be a much better use of your time if you chose not to try and track us down and instead just…" The man tilted his head, his smile wide and bright. "Enjoy the show."

"Dudes." Sam and Rhodey entered the room, frowning down at their phones. "Are you seeing this?"

Pietro and Wanda pointed to the TV, and Sam and Rhodey slumped onto the couch.

"What is going on?" Vision joined the team, perching onto the edge of a chair.

"Some weird game show?" Sam guessed. "Look."

"Now, the moment you've all been waiting for: our contestants! Let's start off with a bang, shall we? I'm sure you'll recognize…Miss Stephanie Stone!" Another spotlight revealed a famous actress, her mascara smeared down her face from her tears and a large gag around her mouth. She sat in a wooden chair, her hands zip-tied to the arms of the chair. She let loose a muffled scream through the gag, and the Host beamed.

"Stephanie Stone is most famous for her roles as a ditz in action films, but is even MORE infamous for those late night films she starred in to pay her way through college. "What an upstanding member of society, isn't she?" The Host shrugged. "Well, at least she's more upstanding than our NEXT contestant!" Another spotlight appeared, this time on the opposite end of the room.

"Dude," Rhodey breathed. "That's the Jets running back."

"Michael Steel, for those of you at home who don't watch sports!" The Host winked. "HE is famous for his throws, but infamous for hitting his wife. Isn't domestic violence so attractive?"

Michael Steel was gagged and zip-tied, like Stephanie Stone was, but where she looked terrified, he was furious. He shouted and shook at his restraints, but he couldn't break free. The Host watched with a grin.

"Well, on to our next two contestants! They're less well-known, but MUCH richer," He confided warmly. "Of course, the fact that they've climbed over the bodies of innocents to make their money is lost in the face of all that cash, am I right?" The host snapped his fingers and two more spotlights appeared, a man in a suit sitting on Stephanie's left, and another man in a suit, this one older, his suit more expensive, on Michaels right. That left one dark spot in the middle.

"Mr. President." The host smiled at the older man. "Wherever have you misplaced your secret service?"

* * *

"Team!" Steve burst into the room Tasha at his heels.

"Yep." Sam nodded and pointed to the screen, and Steve glared at it.

"Do we know what's going on?" He bit out.

"Not yet." Rhodey admitted. "But I get the feeling that if we keep watching, we'll figure it out real soon."

Steve shook his head, putting his phone to his ear and speaking urgently to whoever was on the other end. Tasha joined the team on the couch, watching closely.

* * *

The president, a Fernando Rodriguez, shook his head and spoke slowly, but his gag kept him from being understood. The host smiled and nodded regardless, as if he understood.

"I'm sure you remember your good friend, CEO of Walbant Exports, Bll Walbant? He did pay for your campaign, did he not? Tell me Mr. President: how does it feel to be bought?"

The president glared at the host, unable to answer, and the host laughed, turning to the screen. "And now, I've saved the best for last! You've heard the stories and you've read the reports, but now, we'll have a face to put with the name! Introducing, the world war two hero we never knew existed; Sergeant Dannie Marsh!"

The final spotlight, the center space revealed another wooden chair and another figure gagged and zip-tied.

Steve's phone fell from his ear and he went silent, too busy staring at the screen, where Dannie glared, eyes flashing angrily at the host. Unlike the other hostages in the room, she sat still, silent.

The Host clapped his hands excitedly. "Isn't this exciting! Now that we know our five lucky contestants, we can explain the game!"

* * *

"Game? That doesn't sound good." Bucky was the last to join the group, a large bowl of pasta in his hands. "Whoa." He nudged Steve's shoulder. "What's Dannie doing on TV?"

"We don't know," Sam answered for Steve.

"Awesome." Bucky joined the team on the couch. "What channel is this?"

"It looks like it's a live feed being wired in." Scott admitted, tapping away on his laptop. "We don't know what's going on beyond that though."

"The guy said this was a game." Pietro pointed out.

"Yeah, but what kind of game?" Wanda pressed.

"I think we're going to find out," Scott pointed to the screen.

* * *

The host snapped his fingers and all of the lights in the room came on, revealing a large machine in the background, with wires and tubes that connected to each of the people tied to chairs.

The group turned as much as they could to see what was behind them, shrieking and making angry noises behind their gags.

Dannie didn't look behind her. She didn't even move. She just blinked slowly at the host.

"That, my terrified little contestants, is a modified ECT machine. It's got enough electricity generated to kill about half of New York."

"What…the…crap." Bucky's eyes widened.

Steve still stood in the exact same spot, eyes wide.

Onscreen, Stephanie started crying again, and the men became agitated. "Calm down, crazies, we're not going to use it for that!" The host waved a hand. "The machine is smart enough to not to let loose all that energy at once! No, whenever one of the buttons in your hands is pressed, an electric shock just high enough to be incredibly painful will be distributed to one of you! The choice of whom gets the shock each time though, well" The host shrugged. "That's where the game comes in!" The host pointed at Dannie. "I feel like you have something to say." He removed her gag. She glared silently at him. "Go on," He encouraged. "What do you think?"

"Bad move," Scott chuckled. The rest of the team to leaned forward to hear what Dannie would say.

"I think," Dannie tilted her head. "That one button will distribute the shock to one of my fellow contestants," She spat the last word mockingly, and the host's smile widened. "I'm guessing the other button is for room service?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Not quite!" The Host laughed. He turned back to the camera.

"These are the people that the world has put on pedestals, and none of them deserve to be there." Suddenly, The Host's cheery demeanor began to slip. "Tonight everyone is going to see just how corrupt and selfish your heroes are." The Host turned back to the contestants, his smile more of a sneer now than anything else. "One button shocks someone in this room. The other shocks yourself. The choice is yours: Sacrifice yourself or cause someone else pain. You will each be given ninety seconds to decide. After each round, the stakes will rise."

"Until when?" Dannie interjected.

"That's right," Bucky encouraged. "Sass the man who holds his life in your hands."

"Her life isn't in that guys' hands," Sam reasoned. "It's in the other peoples."

"We endure these little shocks till when? We pass out? Have a heart attack? Suffer from a seizure? Go into shock?" Dannie snorted. "We die?"

"This is a game." The Host shook his head. "Whoever's still standing by the end wins the prize."

Dannie raised an eyebrow, and the host laughed. "You get to live." He said simply.

Steve growled. The other heroes shared a look.

"Whatever this is," Sam reasoned, "She'll get through it."

"From what I'm seeing here," Scott shrugged. "We can't help in any way; we can only watch."

Steve glared at Scott, who shrugged. "But she can handle a shock or two."

"Of course she can!" Bucky nodded. He patted Steve on the shoulder. "She'll be fine."

Everyone turned to the screen as The Host, or whoever he was, began the game. He started by removing everyone's gags, positioning the buttons, then took a step back.

"Left is yourself. Right is someone else." He smiled at Stephanie. "You're first, Miss Stone."

Stephanie shot panicked looks at the other contestants.

"It's alright," The CEO soothed, "No one will judge you."

"I will." The Host interrupted with a wide smile, and Stephanie whimpered.

"This jackass is nothing." Michael sneered. He turned his glare onto Stephanie. "But if you even think about getting me with your stupid little button, Miss Pornstar," The President and Bill hissed at the mans sharp words, but Michael continued as if he couldn't hear them, "I WILL end you."

"Like you did your wife?" Dannie shot the football star a dry look. "I'm not into football all that much, but," She tilted her head. "I've heard of you. Your wife, how's that broken arm doing?" Michael hissed, a beep sounded, and Stephanie pressed the button in her right hand with a shriek.

The Presidents body jerked as he suffered the first shock of the game.

Everyone watched silently as the President's body went lax after a few moments, and he huffed, trying to catch his breathe.

"I am so sorry!" Stephanie shrieked. "I just couldn't,"

"It's fine," The president wheezed. "It's…fine."

"Mr. Walbant?" The Host waved a hand. "You're next."

The CEO glared. He looked down at the buttons.

"Bill," the president coughed. "It's a hard decision."

"Is it?" Bill snorted. "I'm sorry Mr. President, but I don't have to worry about people liking me." He pressed the right button, and Michael, at the end of the room, grunted loudly.

When his shock had finished running through his body, Bill smiled tightly.

"I was hoping it'd be you," he admitted. Michael growled. "I wanna go next," He bit out, shooting the host a look. He shrugged.

"Go ahead," and before the words even finished coming out of his mouth, Michael had pressed the right button and Stephanie was letting loose a loud scream.

Bill and the president shot worried looks towards the actress, but Michael leaned back in his seat, smirking.

"Mr. President?" The host raised an eyebrow, and the president looked down at his buttons.

"Think of the voters," The host goaded, and the president grimaced. After a long moment, he pressed the right button, grimacing when it was Bill's turn to shudder.

"You bastard!" Bill spat, and Michael laughed.

"Well, looks like you're the last of the first round," the host turned to Dannie.

She didn't even hesitate, pushing down on the left button.

The only sign she showed of the shock flowing through her system was the deep breath she let out.

* * *

"And that's the first round!" The host clapped for the contestants, all of whom looked angrily at the group. "See how easy of a game this is!? We'll be done in no time. Onto round two, in which you'll only have 60 seconds to choose!"

"Easy choice," Stephanie muttered, pressing the right button without waiting for the hosts prompting. Bill was dealt his second shock, which left him slightly worse for wear. After he recovered, he also chose the right button, which hit Dannie, who took another deep breath and grimaced slightly. She nodded at Bill, who seemed surprised at her understanding. Michael pressed his button and the president jerked.

"I didn't vote for you," Michael informed cheerily. The president made a face and pressed the right button. Stephanie screamed again.

"I voted for you," Stephanie said waspishly when she could speak again. The president winced.

Dannie rolled her eyes and pressed the left button.

The other contestants shot her a look.

"And Sergeant Marsh is losing with three shocks, two of which she's delivered herself!" The host leaned forward. "Tell me, sergeant, what's your thought process behind your picks?"

Dannie blinked slowly. "I'm trying this new thing called being a nice person. It's more difficult than I had previously anticipated…shockingly enough."

"Punny." The host nodded approvingly. "Well, round three brings new challenges! He switched out everyone's right button for a panel, with a row of buttons. Each button had someone's name written next to it.

"That's right," The host smiled. "You'll get to choose your target! The only catch is, you'll have to explain why you chosen them! Stephanie, if you'll start us off?"

Stephanie simply muttered "wife beater" and hit the button next to Michaels name. Bill spat out "traitor" and picked the president. Michael pressed Dannie's button.

"Because I don't like your face." He said, and Dannie shrugged. The President picked Bill's button.

"Money isn't everything," he'd retorted.

Dannie thought for a moment before pressing her own button. She had to wait for a moment after her shock to catch her breath.

"Because," She tilted her head. "I don't like my face either."

"The sergeant leading with five shocks, the president and Walbant with three, and Michael and Miss Stone with two." The host moved to the machine. "Let's just up the voltage, shall we?"

"Why not?" Dannie huffed.

"Why do you keep choosing yourself?" Bill snapped. "Are you trying to make us look bad or something?"

"You don't need my help in making yourself look bad," Dannie rolled her eyes. "Why do you keep choosing other people?"

"I don't like pain," Bill sniffed.

"Does anyone?" Stephanie snorted.

"Maybe that's why you're doing it." Michael shook his head at Dannie. "You're a kinky thing aren't you? You LIKE it."

Dannie shot Michael a withering look. "Yeah," She said dryly. "That's totally the reason."

* * *

"Alright!" The host stepped away from the machine. "more pain, more gain! Miss Stone, your choice?"

"Football is stupid," Stephanie snarled, choosing Michael again. He snarled through the pain, breaking into a sweat.

"Useless has-been," Bill snarled, and Dannie curled slightly in on herself as she breathed through the shock.

"Well that has a kick to it," she muttered, leaning forward with a slight gasp as Michael forced her through another shock.

"Do-gooder," He mocked. "How are you even famous? The world knows who the rest of us are: but who are you?"

"Nobody important," Dannie hissed after the shock. "I'm just someone's grandma, that's all."

Michael made a face, roaring into the shock that the president administered to him.

The president looked towards Dannie, a sympathetic look on his face. "I know who you are," he said quietly.

"I'm nobody," Dannie promised. She pressed her own button and huffed through another shock. Her nose started to bleed a little, but she took it in stride.

* * *

"You might change our tune with this next round," the host whistled. He switched the panels everyone held for a different panel of buttons. This panel had two rows of five buttons. Each row was still labeled with each persons name, but the rows were labeled simply, one row reading "Shock," the other reading "No Shock".

"Each person will have a chance to explain why they shouldn't be shocked. If your co-stars think you deserve a break, they'll press no shock. If they believe that your misdeeds outweigh your explanation, then they'll press shock. If three of the four think you deserve a shock, you get a shock! If only two or less think you deserve what you get, you get a break this round." The host leered at Dannie. "Ready to share your great good deeds?" Dannie's eyes narrowed. The host shrugged. "Well, you'll have time to think about it. Miss Stone, your argument?"

"I'm an emmy awarding winning actress," Stephanie began haughtily. "I've donated to countless charities and assisted with many fundraisers and I have a huge fan following. I've never hurt a person in my life."

"No," the host shook his head slowly. "You've donated just enough to charity to make yourself feel better about the millions you spend on frivolous things. You've never harmed another being, of course you haven't! because that drunk driving incident in which a young woman and her three children were killed wasn't your fault…you weren't in the driver's seat when the police arrived on the scene, so how could it have been you?"

Everyone looked at Stephanie in shock, and she whimpered.

* * *

"I didn't do that." She whispered. She cleared her throat and tried again. "I DIDN'T do that." She spat, "you have no proof."

"Bitch." Michael spat. "I only hit my wife, at least she's still breathing. You killed little kids."

"I DIDN'T DO THAT." Stephanie shrieked. "I would NEVER…"

"Ah, time," the host interrupted. "So…who thinks Miss Stone deserves a break?"

After a moment, Stephanie's body seized in a shock.

The host looked down at the phone in his hand. "Only three out of four." He shot Dannie a look. "You wouldn't even shock a child murderer?"

"I'm not going to take the law into my own hands." She spat. "All I know for certain is that lady hasn't done anything to me, so I'm not planning on doing anything to her."

"Well," the host shot a dispassionate look at Stephanie before moving onto Bill. "Are you a murderer too?"

"No," Bill spat. "I'm a successful CEO and I don't need to get drunk to get over my own unworthiness."

Stephanie glared at Bill through tear-filled eyes. "At least I'm not a thief," she spat.

"But you are a murderer?" Bill laughed. "Please. The worst I've ever done was sucker an idiot into making a bad financial decision to line my pockets."

"Did you know," The host spoke up. "That one of the idiots you suckered became so depressed and desperate after you stole all his money that he walked into a bank wearing a bomb and threatened to blow everyone up?"

"Wait." Stephanie shot Bill a nasty look. "I remember that. Six people ended up dying in that bank. The only reason everyone else survived was because of that good Samaritan guy."

"I remember that too," the president mused. "the bomb went off in the back of the bank, the blast range only killed six instead of the thirty-six that were there."

"The man's name was Finnegan Saunders." Dannie's eyes narrowed. "His oldest son had just died overseas, his wife and three other kids had recently been killed in a drunk driving accident," Stephanie hiccupped in surprise, "and he felt he had nothing left." She chuckled. "What would you do if you had nothing left to lose?"

"And you're trying to say that none of that was your fault?" The host chuckled. "Your harsh dealings sent a man over the edge. Six people are dead because of you,"

"No." Bill snapped. "Six people are dead because of some crazy depressed maniac,"

"Six people are dead because of you and countless others are homeless, jobless, and broke." The host hissed. "It's time to vote."

The room shared a look, then Bill was howling loudly through his shock.

"Three out of four again." The host shook his head. "Not even him?"

"No one." Dannie repeated. She raised an eyebrow. "This is wrong."

"This is justice." Michael snorted. "Which, I just hit my wife a little. I ain't no murderer and I'm not no thief either." He smirked. "I'm just a damn good running back."

"You're a cheat." The president said slowly. He narrowed his eyes, and Michael snorted.

"What are you talking about, old man?"

* * *

"You purposely threw the Superbowl two years ago." The president shook his head. "You dropped the ball on purpose so the other team would win, and you got paid a million dollars to do it."

"You're going senile old man," Michael snorted, but his eyes shifted nervously.

"Wait a second," Bill straightened slowly. "I remember that game. There was a lot of speculation about that last play…a lot of people said you threw the game, but no one could prove it." He looked at the president. "How do you know he did?"

The president sighed heavily. "Because I know who asked him to throw it."

"What?" Dannie shot the president a wide-eyed look. "Who?"

"My son." He shook his head slowly. "Ernesto made a stupid bet on that game, and he knew he was going to lose…so he made sure he didn't. And I paid for it."

"Fine." Michael huffed. "So I'm a cheat. But the president covered it up! So…he's way worse than me."

"But we're not talking about him." The host shook his head slowly. "We're talking about you, about what you deserve. He beats his wife and is a dirty cheater. So: shock, or no shock?"

Michael grit his teeth through his shock. Then he shot the president a dirty glare.

"Do we even need to listen to this guy?" He spat.

"No." the host shrugged. "if you've already made a decision, place your bets."

The president's shock sent him into a seizure.

* * *

"He's seizing!" Dannie yelled. "Stop, you've gotta help him!"

"Nope." The host tilted his head. "This was the others choice. They did this to him."

"You did this to him," Dannie accused, but the host shook his head.

"I didn't do anything." He smiled at the group. "You're the one pushing the buttons."

The president's body went limp after his seizure, and he breathed slowly.

"Now." The host smiled at Dannie. "It's your turn."

"I'm nobody." Dannie glared at the host, who chuckled.

"You're not nobody, Sergeant. Quite the opposite in fact."

"I aint never heard of her," Michael snorted. "So she must not be that important."

"She was a soldier." Bill shook his head. "She enlisted as a man into the army and fought during world war II. She was captured and experimented on and then rescued."

"World War II?" Michael craned his head to stare at Dannie. "So how old are you?"

"97." Dannie smiled at the shock on Michael's face. "I've been around awhile."

"Yeah, apparently you went vigilante after the war. Started going after all the bad guys on your own." Bill shook his head. "After Hydra fell all the files on you were released. You killed a lot of people."

"Yes I did." Dannie said frankly.

"But they were all murderers, weren't they?" Stephanie spoke up. "So…is that really a bad thing? You know, less bad people in the world?"

"I am a little surprised," the host interrupted. "You refuse to stand up for yourself, and the others are doing it for you?" The host shook his head. "Why won't you defend yourself? Or if not yourself, your actions? Why not just shock the others for a change? Unlike you, they deserve it. They're awful people. Why take their pain?"

"You do know that enough shocks will kill you?" The president whispered. Dannie shrugged.

"I'm 97 years old," she said dryly. "I knew the day was coming, and today's as good as any."

"Don't you have anything to live for? Anyone waiting for you?" The host prodded. "What about Sergeant Barnes? You were in the same unit."

Dannie shrugged. "We're friends."

"He's hot." Stephanie rolled her eyes. "And you're just friends?"

"She's probably got her eyes on his friend…the flag guy."

"You mean…Captain America?" Dannie raised an eyebrow. "Did you just call Captain America…flag guy?"

Michael shrugged.

"He's hot too." Stephanie approved. "But everyone is in love with him." She tilted her head. "Plus, Captain America? Way out of your league."

"That I tend to agree with." Dannie admitted.

"It's him then." The host clapped his hands, and Dannie shot him a suspicious look.

"What's him then?"

"You're in love with Captain America."

* * *

Steve's eyes narrowed suspiciously, and he studiously ignored the furtive looks his teammates shot him.

Bucky clapped his hands. "This is the thing!"

"What?" It was hard to tell who spoke first, because everyone asked the same question.

Bucky turned to the team. "We all know those two have the hots for each other."

Sam snickered, and Steve shrugged. It was true so…

"And Dannie is emotionally constipated." Scott nodded. "We'll finally get to figure out how she feels!"

"Guys shut up!" Wanda snapped. "They are talking and I cannot hear them!"

* * *

Onscreen, the host shook his head. "You love him, and he's out of your league."

"Whoa. Whoa." Dannie shook her head. "How did you get there?"

"So you don't love him?" Stephanie furrowed her brow.

"Love him?" Dannie laughed. "I barely know him!"

"Don't you work with him though? Didn't you fight with him way back when too? Aren't you the one you who waiting for him when he woke up?" The host laughed incredulously. "Maybe you've been in love with him since 1943!"

"In 1943 I was pregnant with his best friends baby." Dannie spat.

* * *

Bucky shrugged at Steve.

This was true.

Steve shrugged back.

It WAS true.

* * *

"And since then," Dannie continued, "I've lived a lifetime; I've stopped terrorists, killed murderers, saved presidents, and broke the law on a daily basis. I've done horrible things to bad people who maybe deserved it, but they were still people."

" I've survived six bombs, set countless others in places I can't name, I was a part of the team that killed Osama Bin Laden and I spent three months in the middle east being tortured using the most advanced, painful techniques the world has ever seen.

" My scars have scars. I've seen the world for what it really is, and the worst part? I was forced to watch it become what it is now, and I could do nothing to stop it. I am what I am.

"And Rogers? Rogers just woke up from a long nap to find out that the entire world has changed and become jaded and dark, and I helped make it that way. He's the brightest, best thing this country has seen 1942 and I'm nothing more than a, what did you call me?"

She shot Bill a look. "A useless has been? Exactly. What the hell do I think I have to offer a normal person, much less a guy like Steve Rogers?" Dannie breathed heavily, glaring at the host, who just watched her, a small smile on his face.

* * *

"Whoa." Pietro and Wanda said together.

Steve just shook his head.

* * *

"Finally got you to open up." The host said smugly, and Dannie's eyes widened.

"Whoa." After a moment, she laughed "You got me, that was good."

The host smiled slowly. "Thank you. Why don't we take that vote?" he asked, and Dannie braced herself…but nothing happened. The host looked down.

"Only one person thought you deserved a shock." He said slowly.

Dannie turned to Michael.

"Has your face changed?" He snapped. "I still don't like it." Dannie chuckled.

* * *

The host watched the contestants for a moment. Then he nodded. "On to the next round," he said briskly, switching their panels for the simple one button they'd started with.

"What no plot twist this go around?" Bill asked suspiciously. The host just smiled. "Stephanie?"

Stephanie looked down at the buttons, then pressed the right one. Dannie shuddered through the shock, and Stephanie gasped.

"I'm sorry." She said sadly. "I was hoping it would be someone else."

Bill pressed the right button as well, and Dannie received another shock. At the end of that round, Dannie had suffered five simultaneous shocks, including the one she'd chosen for herself.

"That's the twist." The host said simply after a moment. "You shock yourself, or you shock the war hero whose done nothing to deserve this. You choose."

Stephanie grimaced, but pressed the right button, and Dannie shook through another shock, and then another as Bill made his choice.

Michael made a face, then sighed. "I still don't like your face," He said after a moment, before pressing the left button and shuddering dealing himself the shock.

Dannie's nose was bleeding heavily now, and her breathing were loud gasps.

* * *

Steve's jaw twitched.

* * *

"I'm touched," She rasped.

Michael rolled his eyes.

The president turned to Dannie.

"Another round could kill you." She said lowly. "You can't withstand another shock."

"And you shouldn't have to," The president shook his head, and he too, pressed the left button. The shock made the president go unconscious, and the host sighed.

"One down." He turned to Dannie. "Your decision?"

"Wow. Me…or me?" She snorted. "I may need some more time." She pressed the left button, gasping lightly as yet another shock ripped through her body.

"Stephanie?" The host turned to the weeping, dark haired woman. "You really think she deserves this?"

"She doesn't-" Stephanie shook her head. "She doesn't deserve this." She pressed the left button, crying through her shock. Bill shook his head and pressed the right button, and Dannie rolled her eyes.

Michael took his shock grimly.

Stephanie's next shock had her falling into unconsciousness. Bill shot the actress a dark look, then sighed heavily and pressed the left button. He grunted through the pain, then Michael went through his. Dannie coughed heavily, blood coming up after she shocked herself next.

It took three more rounds for Bill to fall into unconsciousness, and six more for Michael to follow.

* * *

Dannie shook her head, then grunted, using the last of her strength to break the zip ties holding her down. She used a free hand to wipe at her bloody mouth. Her free hands then settled into her lap, and she shot The host a look.

And the screen went black.

* * *

"What?" Steve's whole body started shaking. "WHAT?!"

Luckily, before his total breakdown could continue, the front door burst open.

Leaning against the doorframe, covered in blood, but clearly alive, was Dannie.

"You guys wouldn't believe the traffic today," she muttered.

Pietro started laughing, and Steve strode forward before he could stop himself.

"You look worried." Dannie's eyebrows furrowed as he approached. "Everything ok?"

"It is now," He said fervently, cradling her face with his hands and pressing his mouth against hers.

Dannie returned the kiss quite enthusiastically, pushing him away after a long moment.

"What are you, some kind of vampire?" She muttered, grimacing at the blood still on her face, that was now on his.

He laughed. "Something like that," He admitted. Dannie harrumphed, pushing him away to walk slowly towards the spare rooms that the Avengers sometimes bunked in.

"If any of you need me," she called out… "Well, just…don't."

"She's fine." Sam assessed. "How are you doing Steve?"

Steve fell against the wall, smiling. "I'm good." His smile widened, and he moved in the same direction Dannie had just taken. "I'm really good. I'll talk to you guys later."

"So…it wasn't live?" Wanda's eyebrows furrowed. "Then why did the host say it was?"

"Because he's crazy?" Pietro rolled his eyes. "Who cares? I want to know how Dannie got free."

"Yeah." Sam made a face. "It's not like he'd just let her leave…right?"

* * *

 **A few hours earlier**

"Now…" Dannie panted, "What, Jeremy?"

The host's eyes narrowed.

"How long have you known?" He asked softly.

Dannie chuckled, coughing up more blood as she laughed. "How long have I know that you're the soldier son the president sent overseas to get captured and then refused to authorize a rescue mission that would save you, who returned to America three months ago to find your father dead and your mom and siblings killed by a famous actress that didn't even get in trouble for it?"

Dannie chuckled again. "Your dad showed me a picture of you, right before he died. Said his family was the best thing that had ever happened to him, and with you guys gone, what was the point?" She raised an eyebrow. "How long have you known that I was the good Samaritan?"

"I went to a lawyer, I wanted to sue Walbant for what he did, and they said Walbant was broke, someone had bought all his stocks and then cleaned house."

"And my name's on the lawsuit." Dannie grimaced. "So: then what? You googled me?"

The host nodded. "Your whole life history is on there."

"And this was your version of Law and Order?"

"More like Justice and Chaos." He admitted. "These guys just spent so much time trying to save face, pretending that they were better than everyone, that they deserved everything they got…and you saved people for a living, and no one knew your name. It wasn't fair."

"You need to cut back on the SAW movies." Dannie advised.

"Right." The host laughed softly. "Noted."

Dannie tilted her head. The bottom half of her face was covered in blood, but her eyes were sympathetic.

"You know what I have to do now." She said softly, and Jeremy the host nodded.

"Yeah." He held his hands out. "And I won't fight it. I'm honored that you'll be the one to turn me in." He smiled.

"Because now everyone knows who you are."

Dannie grimaced, using all the strength she had left in her body to stand. She wiped her mouth, then stood slowly, glaring down at her shaking legs.

"Well." She said after a moment. "Let's hope the subway's not crowded."

* * *

 **Maybe It's Mutual**

Steve walked into the bathroom, unsure of what he'd find.

The sink was covered in blood; she'd obviously washed her face there.

Her bloody clothes were on the floor, so she'd obviously changed.

Steve found her in the bathtub, wearing loose pajamas (the shirt actually might've been his, but he wasn't really sure how she'd gotten it,) sitting in water that looked steaming hot, with her knees pulled towards her chest.

"Come on in," She said listlessly, not looking up at Steve. "The waters just fine."

Steve pursed his lips, then he shrugged. He paused only long enough to take his shoes off, then settled into the other side of the tub.

Dannie smiled hesitantly. "Hi."

Steve returned the smile. "Hey. You okay?"

"I just made a fool of myself on national television." She pointed out. "I'm horrified. People will think they know me. They'll think I have…feelings."

Steve tilted his head. "Is it the feelings part that you don't want people to know about, or the feelings for me part that you don't want people to know about?" He asked slowly.

"Who says I have feelings for you?" Dannie reared back as if offended. Steve smirked.

"You did."

"Oh." Dannie wilted. "Well," she said defensively, "you can't be mad at me for that, because everyone loves you!"

Steve was silent. Then he decided to go for it. "I don't love everyone," he finally said. "In fact. I only love one person."

Dannie snickered. "We all know about you and Bucky," she teased.

"Whoa!" it was Steve's turn to rear back. "Too far, Dans!"

Dannie smiled. "Alright fine. If it's not Buck we're talking about, who is it you love?"

Steve blinked slowly at Dannie. At first, he thought maybe she was joking…but it seemed that she really didn't know.

"You, Dans." He finally admitted. "I love you." He huffed. "I think I've loved you since you jumped across that burning hydra building back when Buck and I first rescued you."

Dannie's eyes widened. "Whaaaaaaat?" She shook her head. "That's a long time."

Steve snorted. "Tell me about it."

Dannie blinked. "So…what now?"

"I think that's up to you." Steve shrugged. "Depends on if what I feel is mutual."

Dannie made a face. "If it is?"

"Well," Steve shrugged. "There's this really great Italian restaurant,"

"A date?" Dannie snorted. "You're asking me out on a date?"

Steve thought about it. Then he nodded. "Yes. Will you go on a date with me?"

"No." Steve narrowed his eyes at Dannie's abrupt response, eyes narrowing further as she stood up and climbed out of the tub.

Steve stood as well, confused about everything that had just happened.

The shirt she'd just been wearing, HIS shirt, only confused him further when it landed at his feet. A pair of damp sweatpants followed. He stared at it for the discarded clothing for a few moments, confused.

Then his eyes widened.

OH.

OHH.

"Rogers!" She called out impatiently, and Steve burst into action.

They weren't rushing into things…not when Steve had been in love with her for 70 years.

Because Steve and Dannie?

They were inevitable.

* * *

 **I need to watch less SAW movies, I guess.**

 **This is the end of the story where Dannie goes RIGHT. Check out what happens when she makes a different choice in LEFT.**

 **Review/Follow/Favorite?**

 **~CLC~**


End file.
